


6 Million Dollar Bone

by PerfectProdigy



Category: Undertale
Genre: . Some brothers get fluff, Biting, Business frisk, Choking Kink, Claiming, Consensual, Deception, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Frisk is rich, Jealousy, Licking, Light Bondage, Lust, Manipulation, Money, Reverse Harem, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sharing, Slavery, Smut, anguish, hypersensitive, rope play, sex slaves, some get to fuck, vanilla girl in a bondage world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectProdigy/pseuds/PerfectProdigy
Summary: Frisk is a young adult female who is the heiress of a fortune 100 company.  She lives a simple life on her estate.  Single Without much to do she goes on a date. On her date the guy takes her to a monster slave  action. There she meets Sans, a skeleton monster who she feels tied to. Some how she ends up buying all 6  Skelton brothers at the hefty fee of 1 million each. What will she do with them. Things will so escalate within a couple of days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. If you've seen my other shit work, you can tell I'm very rusty. So i hope you like this. This is fully going to be smut and I have no shame. 
> 
> You 18 plus Tumblr is @Frisk-on-the-Bone. It's just random smut postings. Just bad drawings and fanfics. Let me know your ideas and thoughts please in the comments or follow my Tumblr so we can talk.

The world is a surprising place. It was only this morning that you're sitting down eating your breakfast in your estate minding your own business. The next you get a call from a guy you met that other night, asking if you wanted to go to the auction with him as a date. The guy seemed nice, a little cocky but handsome so you say yes. You didn't have to work today so you thought it would be fun to Buy some useless junk at an auction. It wasn't fun.

You should of asked him what kind of auction it was because when you got there you were shocked to see monsters locked up in cages along the stage. How horrible. You remembered when you were a kid how people talked about some kind of barrier breaking and monster started coming out. You were so excited to meet a monster until you were taught in school that they were second rate citizens and they should only be treated like commodities. That was a long time ago but even today monsters had no rights. 

It wasn't common to see in this day and age monsters being used as house help, free labor, or even sex slaves. That was of course if you were one of the lucky monsters, some of them were bought for their decadent exotic monster meat. Some of these poor souls got hacked up to be somebody's meal for a couple grand. 

What made your date think that bringing you to a monster auction was a good idea, he knew how much of a pacifist you are. To be truthful you didn't know him very well when you talked the other night. You wanted to get to know him better But he really wasn't scoring any dating points taking you here.

"Hay Frisk, lets go look at the cages before the auction starts!" 

"What? Why did you bring me here? Your not buying a monster are you?" Your voice sounds worried, you didn't want to be associated with this kind of business; it was barbaric. 

"No, I like coming down to see people fight over these monsters. I thought a heiress of your stature might find it funny as well," he laughs and it makes your skin crawl. You pass a couple of cages, looking at the poor monsters inside. Some Innocent and small, some large,scary and angry. Crocodile monsters and flame monsters and everything in between. The more you look the more you felt bad, they all deserve to live a normal lives. 

Your soon to be ex date wasn't too bothered by the sight. He in fact started to mess with a few cages. Till you came up on a cage that made you stop. You date didn't seem too interested so he kept going down the cages. Antagonizing the few monsters in them. But you couldn't believe your eyes. It was a skeleton! 

He stood far back against the opposite wall the cage. His hands deep in his blue hoodie and his skull facing the floor. His legs were crossed and a waiting manner. He wasn't moving like the other monsters. Most of them were pacing their cages, or trying to break out. The thing about most monsters is they have magic. People started building special anti-magic built cages and other devices for keeping them as pets and such. This place was no different and it was a waste trying to break the cage. 

It was kind of exciting to see a skeleton. You had never seen one before but hear stories. Most of the stores you hear were about how they were actually Revenants. People who came back for revenge. You knew what ever people said about monsters was bull shit. That you had to ask them yourself if you wanted the true. 

You think back to your parents monster. Grillbie, he was a kind and well mannered flame monster. When your parents brought him home you were so scared of him. You thought what any 10 year old girl would; he was going to set the whole house on fire. That wasn't the case though. The more your parents work the more it was just you and Grillbie in the house. He had to take care of you, becoming your male Nanny, your Manny. You had to let him take care of you or there be nobody in the house to feed you even if you didn't trust him. One day you asked him about the fire after he made you a burger, grilling it in his hand. You pointed out how the lettuce and tomato didn't get burned when he touched it; and he told you he was magic fire. That you could touch him and it wouldn't burn you unless he wanted to. He rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out to you. With all the courage a little 10 year old could have you tried touching him. You weren't surprised by how warm he was but you were surprised by how the flames danced around your skin; not burning you. The flames dance a soft song on you flesh, his warmth was like hugging a teddy bear for the first time. And you knew right then and there that monsters were amazing. You grew really close to Grillbie after that. You would take up all his free time, reading books with him, playing outside with him. You've fallen asleep on him a couple of times. Mostly in the winter, he was your best friend. You still are close when ever you go to see your parents. 

"Excuse me, sir?" You call out to the skeleton, your voice weak and shy. "I was curious, my co works say your really a Revenant. Is that true?" He doesn't move and you feel stupid for asking a question like that, on top of it you didn't know if he spoke English or not. There was a long silents before he lifts his head to look at you. Your almost taken back by his empty sockets and wide permanent grin.

"Tibia honest kid, I don't know what that is..." his face is unmoved and the sound of his voice is a bit on the serious side for a bone joke. "What is a Revenant?" 

Your surprised he asked you and excited he was talking to you. You take a deep inhale before explaining. Midway threw explaining you notice white little lights appear in his sockets. Your excitement grew. Cutting off your explanation.

"Wow! Your eyes! There so cool," you lean closer to the bars of the cage, just centimeters from touching your cheeks. The skeleton notices this and takes a few steps forward. 

"Yah like them kiddo?" He seems interested now. He's looking you up and down trying to gauge a reaction. 

"Yeah! There really cool, does that mean you know magic?" Your gripping the bars so tight, your too excited. You wondered if his magic is anything like Grillbie's, Elemental. 

"Kinda, want to see something cooler?" He winks at you and your face blushes. 

"Please?" The skeleton laughs at how polite you are before closing his sockets and reopening them to show off his flaming blue iris. Your dumb founded and completely enthralled.

"That's amazing," your hands shoot out into the cage startling the skeleton. "Can... can I touch you?" His face goes blue and your in awe of the color change. 

"What's your name?" Your surprised by the question but you realized you wanted to touch him without even knowing his name too. You realize you have your hand out like a child trying to play with him and you pull your hands back outside of the cage before anybody sees you. 

"It's Frisk, I'm sorry. I just get excited easy, you remind me of my Manny," you feel stupid and look down and away; then you feel his bony fingers against your cheek. 

"Your really soft Frisk," his voice is flat and your some what embarrassed. "Softest human I've met, inside and out," he pulls his hand away from your face and your unset with the lose of contact. You lift your hand to touch him but he takes a step back. "Are you here to buy a monster? Looking for someone to replace your Manny, was he a skeleton too?" His voice it nothing but business, and your confused. With the way your trying to touch him, he probably thinks your one of those monster fuckers. Here to get a sex slave.

"My manny is a flame monster actually and No I don't believe in the mistreatment and slave owning of monsters. As for why I'm here my ass hole date brought me here." 

"Really..." he said it more to himself then a question. "Flame monster are very hard to get along with, their very emotionally driven," 

"Really?" You wait for him to speak but instead he retreats to the back of the cage again. Did you say something wrong? You were about to ask what was wrong till a hand grabs your shoulder scaring you half to death.

"Ah!" You jump and turn to see your date. 

"Hay what are you doing? The auction starting in a couple minutes so let's go get our seats," he seems bothered as he looks over your shoulder. Did he not like you talking to the monsters? You turn to the skeleton.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Can you tell me your name?" You really wanted to know. Even if you wouldn't see him again. 

"It's Sans," he is dry about it. Unfriendly, maybe because your date was there. 

"Come on Frisk lets go!" Your date grabs you by the arm, pulling you away from the cage and towards the auction auditorium.  
"What were you doing taking that that thing?" You didn't like the tone your date was using or his pronoun. 

"Just taking, he was nice," you both took your seats. A man was coming by passing out little number sticks. Your coworker passes you one and you look at the number you got. 800, you laugh, It says BOO... 

A hour goes by as you watch monsters being bought one after another. You see some fight to the end, and you see some wither in fear when they spot their buyer. Some of the monsters were polite and some can to be kept in there cage. The polite one were deemed well mannered enough to sit next to their buyer. The more the spectacle went on the more your heart hurt for the skeleton you got to know. Who would he end up with? Would he be a sex slave or a field worker? Or worse would he be cooked... 

"Next up is a skeleton monster. The first of six we have captured, so let's start the bidding," 

Your eyes are lit up when you see them walk him on stage by a collar. His hands out front of him wear hand cuffs. A couple of number sticks go up and you feel your stomach turn. You couldn't take your eyes off of him. 

You noticed he was scanning the audience until he spotted you. You both lock eye contact. Your blood goes cold and you don't know what to do. You feel something in your soul screaming. Put your number stick up! Do it! You don't know how high the amount was but you didn't care. You flash your number stick till it's just you and another person. You won't stop and your determined to not let him go. Till the hammer is struck.

"Sold to the young lady with number 800," your heart is beating so fast and you can hardly hear anything. " would you like him to sit with you young lady?" 

"Yes please,"

"what were you doing?" Your date whispers to you but you can't hear him.You feel slightly out of breath by the time Sans is escorted to you. The two security guards hold out the collar to you, they tell you that you need it. That it's magic. You tell them no thank you but they tell you it's the law to have your monster on a collar in public. You grab it and ask them nicely to take the hand cuffs off of him. They looked shocked and you ask them if that's the law too. They say no. After they unlock it they tell you when you pay you will receive his soul. Your confused but thank them before they leave. 

You smile up at Sans and pat on the seat next to you for him to sit. Which he does. 

"What the hell Frisk?" Your date finally speaks up again. "I brought you here as a date, not so you can but yourself some sex slave," You shoot your date a stare.

"Brad, one he isn't a sex slave. Two!," you turn and hand the end of the collar to Sans. He looks confused and scared at first. Holding it out like he doesn't know what to do with it "He's still a person like me and specially more than you. So I'd like it if you fucking leave," you two are starting each other down before Brad jumps up.

"You know what bitch I am going to leave, you can get a cab home," 

"I was going to anyways,"

"Fine. This is what I get for going out with a rich chick,"

"Good bye Brad..." your date pushes his way thur the crowd of people till you can't see him anymore. You turn back to Sans who is still holding the collar out.

"Thank you..." he sounds almost speechless. And you two sit there for a moment. As they get ready to bring the next monster on stage.

"Frisk..."

"Yes Sans?" 

"I need to ask you a favor," 

"A favor? Sure what is it?" You wondered what it could be. Maybe he wanted to leave, you kind of wanted to go too. You were just give Brad a head start. 

"The next 5 monsters they bring on stage are my brothers,"

Wow that was heavy, you some what knew were this was going. You knew what he was going to ask you. You didn't blame him too. 

"I don't know how much money you have. But me and my brothers will pay you back, if you buy us all," you heart lets out a flutter. 

"Your family?" He doesn't want to lose his brothers? Just then another skeleton was brought out on stage. This one was a lot taller then Sans, wearing a cute super hero costume. He seemed so shy standing on that stage. He also looked lost and your heart couldn't have broken anymore. 

"That's MY little brother Papyrus," his little brother? "He can clean and cook, he's really good at games and puz-!"

"Sans," your voice is stern, Sans goes quite. He is trying to convince you to buy him for selfish gain. That if he has useful traits that he be more valuable to you. Is that how your parents bought Grillbie? "You don't have to talk me into it, I'm going to buy your brothers for you," you look over into his eyesockets. They are hollow and his permanent grin is a little slack.

You don't wait for a reply from Sans, you hold up your stick and stand up on your chair. Not putting it down. The auctioneer stops to address you.

"Ma'ma?" 

"Yes I want all the other 5 skeletons," you shout over the crowd. Everyone goes silent and all eyes are on you. 

"Well ma'am it doesn't work like that," 

"It does for me, I'm offering a generous amount for all six, increasing my amount for my first skeleton to one million each," the crowd gasp at your forwardness. You bid for Sans was only 15,000. More then all the other bids so far. One million each was over kill but a offer they couldn't refuse. 

\------------------------------

You and Sans made your way to the ticket booth were you would pay for your 6 skeletons. He stayed silent as you two walked, you had to hold his collar again because that was the rules. And you didn't want people to know your up to no good. 

You write out a check and the teller hands you 6 heart charmed necklaces in a silk bag. She goes on to explain that each heart was a monsters soul. It was the only way to control them and it was for your safety that they were removed and locked in a special anti-magic pendant. It takes you a few min to fill out the legal slave documents for your monsters And she hands over your temporary ownership papers and the souls. 

"Ok so your ownership licenses should come in the mail in 2 to 3 weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"No thank you," you a bit overwhelmed by all the pager work but your glad your done. You and Sans go and wait by the wall for the rest of the brothers to be brought to you. Your excited to meet them. Sans says quite, you ask him why and he says people don't like it when monsters talk. You noted that, and see a posse of skeletons making their way towards you. 

"That's them?" And Sans nods. The 5 other skeletons looked like a odd bunch. 

"That one is Stretch," Sans pointed at the one that looked like Papyrus but with a big orange jacket like Sans. He wasn't as tall as Papyrus but he still was very long in the body. His expression was smooth and chilled out. His eye sockets relaxed like a stoner, his mouth in a smirk looking at you.

"And that's Blueberry," He points at the shortest skeleton who looked like Sans but was dressed like Papyrus in a blue hero outfit. He had a blue bandanna that was way too big for him around his neck. 

"That's Edge, he may ask you to call him Boss tho," Boss? You look up at the tallest skeleton who also looked like Papyrus. Wearing a similar outfit but it was in all black and leather, his arm folded and looking pissed. One of his eyes were scarred over and you worried you made a mistake. 

"And that one is Red..." Then there was that last one, he stood out the most, his eyes were locked on you like Sans was but with more interest behind his eye lights. His grin was wide showing off his sharp teeth, one gold. His outfit was a lot like Sans but he wore a leather jacket like Edge that had a white fur lining around the hood. His shirt red instead of Sans soft white. 

"BROTHER!" Papyrus is in front of the pack and shouting too. He's waving his hand in the air till one of the guards nudges him to keep silent. This makes your blood boil. 

"Hay! Excuse me?" You stomp over towards the group, closing the gap between you and them.

"Did you just hit my property?"  
The guards go silent and stand up straight, you hold out your pay stub and temporary licenses. "If you hurt my property they won't be any good to me! So I ask you not to touch them again." The guards share a look.

"Sorry ma'ma," they hand you the other 5 leashes and leave. When the coast is clear Sans and Papyrus grab into a embrace. 

"BROTHER!"

"Shhhh-" Sans shushes is his brother. 

"Sans I am so happy we are all together again," Papyrus whispered, looking at you with kindness in his eyes. "We are truly thankful human," you giggle at how sweet he is. 

"Her names Frisk. Frisk this is Papyrus," you heart is over joyed and the 6 million you just spent didn't matter to you anymore. Not that it ever did, you made that money in a week. 

"I'm so excited to meet all of you," you look up at all the skeletons, they are all so much taller then you. You felt a litttle fear run threw you now that they stood around you, they could all over power you if they wanted. Well blueberry couldn't. 

"I'm going to get a car and we can all get to know each other at my place," you pull out your phone and play with it for a min. "There I got my driver Ralph to pick us up," you put your phone away. Just then a lady walks up to you, she walked up on you so fast you didn't see her coming. 

"Oh my you really play hard ball," the lady was dressed to impress for sure. She had a Valentino bag clutched to her side, and when she shook your hand she had the biggest rock you've ever seen someone have the gall to wear outside their house. 

"So your the person who was biding against me for Sans?"

"Why yes I was, and your ______'s and ______'s daughter. Heiress to the _________ fortune 100 company. I can't believe you offered 6 million for them, I guess what I hear about skeleton monsters IS true," she covered her face with her hands, hiding some kind of blush. " I guess I'll just have to wait, unless your willing to sell them all to me for 12 million," You shocked by her proposal. 

"I'm sorry I don't understand, what are skeleton monsters good for?" Your genuinely confused and the lady can see that on your face which makes her laugh before regaining her composure. 

"You really don't know what you just bought huh?"

"No I don't," 

"Well rumor has it that skeleton monsters are quite good in the bedroom, they can make anything your heart desires with their magic," her blush deepens. "Come on you had to know. That is why you bought them all right?" Your speechless. You look around and now notice the people around you staring at you like a dirty sinner. 

"God! I hope so lady!" Red speaks out. The other brothers turn to look at Red who is looking at you, licking his teeth. 

"Red!" Sans shouts out And Red winks at you before putting his head down. A red blush on his face. 

"Oh my you got one who seemed to have a human fetish too," 

"Wait monsters can have that?" Your lost and this is way more then you asked for. You feel your self sweating bullets under everyone stares. What if someone took a picture of you and sold it to a newspaper firm. You could see the headlines now. Heiress buys sex slave with Mommy and Daddy's money.

"Well a fetish is a two way street," she smiled. "Well I best be going, I'll try my luck at a different auction," and she was gone. Like some weird exposition fairy. She answered more question then you would ever have. 

You turn silently to the skeletons, a deep blush on your face. You were about to say sometime till your phone goes off. You see it's Ralph.

"Ummm. Our ride is here, lets go,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I was going to end this chapter with smut but it didn't feel right to have Frisk just spread her legs and take a trip to the bone zone so soon. I hope you can forgive me. I promise anticipation is a good thing. Just ask Sans.

After taking everyone's collars off, the car ride was especially silent. You look around at all the brothers' body language; they are all sitting so uncomfortably. Blueberry has his hands folded in his lap looking at the ground. He's kicking his feet up like a child waiting for his turn on the swing seat. How cute. 

Stretch is sat up straight like a board, a unusual position for him considering you already knew he had poor posture. He kept his eyes closed for most of the limo ride so far.

Papyrus is obviously pretending to play with his scarf, he's acting a little over-the-top too. Counting all the stitches like he had never seen them before. His eyes frequently locking with yours in a stare and he panics; looking at his scarf again. 

Edge has his arms folded tightly, the sound of leather cracking between his arms as he try's to take up less space. His legs folded over so they wouldn't touch you. 

The only one that seemed to have no problem with your attention was Red. It was funny because you kind of didn't want his attention. You could feel his eye lights staring straight into you. At first you try to ignore him. When that didn't work; you try to stare him down to get him to stop. But the way he looks at you, his sharp toothy grin, drooling and the occasional wink. He looks at you like he knows what you look like naked. 

Everyone seemed quite and for the most part shy. You had the feeling they didn't trust you. They trusted Sans; as long as you had his trust you figured the rest would eventually follow suit. None of the other brothers spoke to you besides Sans. He asked you what you did for a living, and you said it was too complicated for one car ride to explain. He didn't like that answer so you try your best to simplify your explanation. It was along the lines of mineral mining. He asked you if you lived with your parents still and you told him no you liked being alone. He didn't like that answer either. When you two ran out of conversation you retreated to your phone. Sans quickly becomes quite curious with what ever your playing with. You keep seeing him lean in to look at your screen. His eye lights glowing just out of your peripheral. Your flipping threw Facebook when Sans speaks up. 

"That's cool," he try's to lean his head over a bit more to see. You scoot closer to him to show him. Resting yourself against him.

"My phone?" 

He lets out a little nervous laugh and scoots back. Widening the space between you again.

"Uh...Yeah. It has a little tv screen on it.," you were confused by his nervous demeanor and surprised by his statement. You ask him if they had phones. He shakes his head no, they used to have flip phones but they were taken away when they were captured. They weren't as great anyways. Yours was way cooler. 

Stretch was the first to lean forward to take a look at your phone. Then Blueberry, Red and Papyrus following shortly after. Edge was the only one to remain unmoved from his spot. He didn't seem to happy with his brothers being easily impressed. 

"Well I guess I have to take you all shopping for one then," you smile and Blueberry gets excited.

"REALLY OF OUR OWN, YOU MEAN IT?" His voice sounded like a excited kid and you weren't quite sure if that's what he always sounds like, just like how Papyrus shouts all the time. 

"Blueberry calm down," Stretch's voice on the other hand is what you expected , chill and monotoned. He puts his hand on Blueberry to sit back and they do after they each get a eye socket full of your phone. 

You don't have much time before Red grabs your phone out of your hand rudely. Playing around with the settings. His clumsy bony fingers tapping against the screen loudly. You refrain yourself from snatching it back so he wouldn't break it. Don't worry, you can by another one if he breaks it. 

"This thang take pictures?" His voice scruffy and his pronunciation off. But you already knew that when he anonused to the whole building he wanted to be your sex slave. 

"Yeah it does," you point at the camera icon. He taps on it so hard you think he is going to break your phone any second. You again try not to jump from your seat in order to stop him. 

"You don't have to tap the screen like buttons, it's has a sensor that detects your fingers. You show him by lightly swiping your index against the screen, changing the camera filter.

"That's cool doll," he dismisses what you said immediately, "can I play with it some more?"

"Um... Sure," it wasn't like you have anything worth hiding on there. 

You notice Edge huff in your peripheral vision. You look up to see his eyes squinted at you in suspicion. He seemed bothered. You were 100% convinced he really didn't like you. That's when Blueberry lets out another sound of aw.

"Wow look at that house!" You didn't have to turn to look out the limo window; like everyone else. You know what he was talking about. A Beautiful white and blue mansion out in the middle of an open grass field, ferns decorating the yard and a beautiful water fountain in front. All you had to do was envision the painting that had always hung over your childhood mantle. A fictional place that you made real when you became an adult. A safe place for you to be who you really wanted to. The only thing that painting didn't have was the large gates surrounding the estate. It's all gated off and you know your about to come up on the entrance. The limo slows downs and the gates start too open as you turn into the long drive way. Blueberry pulls his face from the window and stares back at you; you can see he's about ready to lose it. 

"Yes Blueberry this is my home. It's yours now too," his little face starts to puff up with blue. He is over joyed and he can't stay still in his seat. All he wants to do is jump up and down. Stretch keeps a hand on his shoulder to calm him and at this point Sans has to do the same to Papyrus. 

"WOWEY SANS DO YOU SEE FRISK'S HOUSE! ITS 10 TIMES BIGGER THEN OURS USED TO BE," you heart sinks, used to be?Papyrus is still up on the glass like Blueberry and Sans lets out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah paps, I see it," 

Red is still invested with your phone, completely enthralled in its technology. He probably figures he has a lot of time to look at a house anytime of the week but this was something special to him. Did he have a genuine interest in electronics? You lean forward to ask Red but your eyes meet Edge again. He finally changed position; his body forward. When you share eye contact he decides it's the perfect time to assert himself. 

"HUMAN," His voice scratchy and demanding. It sounded like he always spoke in italics; unlike Papyrus who spoke in caps. 

"What is it Edge?" You noticed he didn't call you by your name, maybe he forgot? You hope that's the case or your going to have to start calling him "monster",the thought of which felt tasteless on your tongue. 

"HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU HAVE HUMAN?" Your surprised by his question but not too surprised since Red already showed how much manners he had by swiping your phone without your permission. He was mannered enough to ask if he could play with it afterwards but the way Edge asked you about your income wasn't a question. It was a demand. 

Your mother always taught you not to talk about money. Not to talk about how much more you had then others, not to talk about how much less you had then others, Certainly she made a point not to call things "cheap" either. She said use the word "inexpensive".Cheap implies that it was no good or poorly made. 

"Edge, that's rude," Sans spoke up for you. It didn't take much observation to know he was the dad figure among the rest of them. You were lucky you made a connection with him so fast. It didn't take a a Multi Million Dollar genius to understand that he was the leader of this pack. They followed his lead, excepting whatever decisions he made for the most part. 

They waitted to get into the limo till Sans got in first. You even knew they were acting like they didn't want to talk to you but in reality they were sizing you up when you were talking to Sans. The life of an heiress wasn't all cocktail parties and limos. It was keeping a certain persona on the outside. Sizing up your competition on the inside. You need to be able to spot snakes in the grass. Knowing who was your friend and who had their hand out. Sans was no snake, secretive but a honest man. He seemed to always think long and hard before answering you. And you could respect that about him, you knew he was the guy you wanted in your company. Not just in your presence, but a right hand man in your line of business. From the moment you set eyes on him, you felt strangely connected. 

"Thank you Sans, I got this," you take your business stance and throw your leg over crossing them in a power position. "Edge? Is it important for you to know?" You wait to hear his response.

"YES,"

"Can I ask why?" He thinks it over and You take a deep inhale.

"NO," of course. You roll your eyes and gesture you hand out at Red. 

"Red can I have my phone please?" Red looks up from the screen, his red eye lights shrunk down to tiny pin pricks. 

"Ssha- sure doll," he hands it back to you and you flip threw it till you find your banking app. You open it with your finger print and hand it it over to Edge. You don't say anything, you instead watch his face for a reaction and your not disappointed. At first he's not sure what he's looking at, but you were counting on that. You wanted to see if he understood numbers. Or at least had a general concept. A good numbers guy would be good for you. Just like Sans being loyal and responsible. Just like Red being good with technology. 

Edge hands you back your phone and you put it away in your pocket. Red lets out a disappointed groan but shrugs it off. Your not preoccupied with Red right now, right now Edge has your full attention.

"WELL HUMAN, I FELL BETTER WITH OUR ARRANGEMENT WITH YOU," you nod and give him a smile. 

"I'm glad to put your mind at ease," but you had the feeling he wasn't done.

"BUT I HAVE TO ASK YOU ABOUT THE AMOUNT YOU PROCURED US WITH."

Called it.

"What about it Edge?" His question about the amount you paid bothered you. You can see now that money is an important thing to him. 

"WITH MY LITTLE BIT OF KNOWLEDGE ON HUMAN CURRENCY I KNOW YOU SPENT A LOT ON ME AND MY BROTHERS. EVEN IF IN THE GRANDER SCALE OF THINGS ITS SPARE CHANGE FOR YOU," 

"Do you think I spent too much Edge?" You mouth feels dry and you moition to Sans to open the arm rest at his side. He give you a questionable look but pulls at the top reviling a mini fridge with water bottles inside. You asked him to pass you one and to help himself and his brothers if they wanted one. You crack it open and take a drink. Watching Edge closely as he thinks about your question.

"I'M NOT SURE I CAN ANSWER THAT JUST YET HUMAN. WHAT I DO KNOW IS MY BROTHERS AND I CANT PAY YOU BACK. THAT AMOUNT OF CASH IS VERY LARGE," Was this all about paying you back? Did they all expect you to want your money back. You look around to size up the rest of the brothers. They looked uncomfortable again. 

"Edge, let me clear the air by answering my question to you; for you. I didn't over pay for you and your brothers. You see money is a renewable resource, your lives aren't. I don't expect you and your brothers to pay me back. Not because I don't believe you can't obtain the money. But because I don't want your money. Any money you make living on my estate is yours. Keep it. Spend it on something you want. New clothes, anything your heart desires. You don't even have to work if you want to." Edge seems taken back by your broad statement and Sans jumps into the conversation; Unable to stay a bystander any longer. 

"Frisk you really should let us repay you, at least let me," you rest your hand on his and he seemed nervous, perspiration started to build on the back of Sans skull.

"Your too sweet Sans but it's ok," 

"SANS IS RIGHT, WE WOULDN'T FEEL RIGHT," Blueberry speaks up and Stretch nods in agreement.

"We'd hate to put you out in any way hun," his voice coming out smooth. 

"Thank you for your concern everybody, but if you're ever worried about putting me out. Just ask Edge," Edge lets out a huff and turns his stare away from you. Resuming his previous position. 

Everyone's honest values has you touched, they were all so honorable even the rude ones. Monsters were so amazing. You think about Grillbie again, you should call him. Ask him to come by. He was a good judge of character. 

"This is a good time to mention. I didn't buy you all to work around the house for me or be my slaves. I bought you so your family wouldn't get broken up. Your free to do anything you want on my estate. I want you to feel like you can really talk to me, I intend to talk to all of you; as equals," just then the car comes to a halt at the front of the mansion. Ralph steps out of the car, opening the back doors to the limousine. "Well I'm sure we can talk about this more at dinner" you gesture for them to get out of the car and they all follow suit. 

The brothers were more then blown away once they were up close with the mansion. Frisk could hear the awe from inside the limousine before getting out herself. Blueberry was over by the water fountain, trying to look over the high edge. Stretch was there of course, holding the back of Blueberry's shirt so he wouldn't fall in. Papyrus was talking to Edge about how high the mansion was, lightly arguing on its exciting hight. Papyrus said it has to be over a hundred feet and Edge argued it was over 2 hundred. It's has 2 floors, 80 feet to be exact but you weren't about to ruin their fun. You see Red standing by one of the front room windows, his fingers spread across the glass; looking in. He turns to you and asks if he can go in yet. You nod and with the blink of a eye he was gone in a flash. Wow, was that magic? Teleportation? How magnificent! 

You laugh, this was crazy. Was this even real? When you make it inside your house the rest of the brothers follow. Stretch shutting the door behind. You see Red resting across your white sofa, and your heart jumps abit at the sight of his feet resting on it. It's ok Frisk, you can get it cleaned, or buy a new one. It doesn't matter. It seemed like you were going to have to set up some rules for Red. That or get used to replacing stuff. It was like having a dog in the house. 

"Well this is my house, it's a mansion actually with a couple hundred acres of land but it just a really large house to me. Upstairs is where all the extra bedrooms are, there is enough for all of you to have your own room and then some." pointing at the cascading staircase before continuing. "You'll find most of the rooms are already furnished with basic bedroom furniture. There is a game room, a billiards room, a home gym upstairs and a library down here. Along with the kitchen, living rooms and my office. So help yourself to any activity. I just ask you pick up after yourselves. I don't have any maids or butlers running around. So it's just us really," Your voice trails off as the majority of the brothers push their way past each other on the stairs. Blueberry shouting that he wants the biggest room and Edge arguing that he's the tallest so he gets the biggest room. 

"Hey wait! I want the room closest to Frisk's!" Red jumps up from the sofa, running up after the rest of them. You watch them running back and forth past the upstairs railing. The sound of doors opening and closing as they check out the rooms. Sans how ever is still at your side. 

"Like little kids huh?" You shine a smile at him. It seems all your doing is smiling around this guy. 

"You could say that," Sans rubs the back of his skull. "Most of them just needs to practice control," 

"Is that what you do?" You nudge his shoulder with your elbow. 

"Do what?" He raised a brow bone. Were you being vague?

"Practice control?...Meditation?" 

"Eh, yeah. Kinda of..."

"Well I think It's nice, brings life to the place. I'm glad you're all here," a small blue blush runs over Sans face when you say that. "Well aren't you going to pick out your room?" You rest your hand on his shoulder and he teleports away from your grasp. Standing at the top of the stairs now. 

"Eh!.. yeah I should do that huh?" He seems reluctant and you wished he would stop looking so constipated. 

"I'll be in my office if you need me Sans, if you should need me?" He nods at you before disappearing into the upstairs halls. 

 

It's almost unreal how your day went from normal to extraordinarily different in a matter of a few hours. You now have six skeleton brothers living in your home with you. How were you going to tell your parents. Did they really need to know? You were an adult, young but an adult. 

You take a seat at your desk in your office. They we're all so vastly different but yet at the same time so pleasant to be around. You let your mind rest on the thought of them. Sans was the leader, Papyrus was the hype man. Stretch was the laid-back type, Blueberry was the kid. Red was the rebel, and Edge was all about specifics. You didn't expect to learn that much about them from the short car ride But it was apparent by how much their personalities dominated their actions and choice of words. 

You flip up your laptop. Ordering 6 more phones to be put on your plan and shipped to you. You also looked threw some furniture stores online. At first you were looking at a new white sofa but then you started googling ideas for themed room. Googling things like, superhero room ideas, dungeon master room ideas, Rastafarian room, and zen room. You realized you forgot Red, you type in dog kennel. 

"Ma'am?" You look up from your laptop to see Ralph standing in the doorway. You left the door open so if any of the brothers needed you they wouldn't be afraid to knock. "You left this in the car ma'am," he holds out the satchel and the temporary licenses the lady at the ticket booth gave you. How careless of you to leave those in the car, didn't the lady say something about those hearts being their souls? Something like that. 

"Thank you Ralph, do you mind leaving them here on the desk for me," he nods and steps forward to leave them on the desk. He turns to leave but he stops; facing you again.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, and you can tell me this is out of line ma'am... but do you want me to stay with you tonight?" 

You look up from your paper work to see Ralph's face stern but still twisted with concern. He was visually worried about leaving you in a house with six monsters by yourself. Anyone would be and you were kind of worried yourself. The idea of them over powering you had crossed your mind already. 

"I appreciate your offer and concern Ralph but I'm sure I'll be fine. If I do have any trouble, I have the panic room." You try to reassure him and he is relaxed by your statement. His shoulders loosen up and he try's to smile. The gesture is lost on you. 

"Ok ma'am, if you need me you have my number," 

"Thank you Ralph, good night," 

"Good night," 

You go back to looking at ideas online and take a mental note that the thumping sound of the brothers running around had stopped. They must be done picking out their rooms. Settling in and relaxing. At least that's what you hoped they were doing.

Your eyes rest on the satchel. Souls huh? You grab onto the velvet ropes and pull it towards you. Opening it up and pulling the first one out of the bag. It shined a deep blue in the center but a bright blue glow radiating off of it. There were 6 in the bag total. One blue, orange, two red, yellow and baby blue. One for each of the brothers. You pull the first one on top out; the blue one. 

"Wow," your a little speechless at how soft it is. You run your finger threw it. Ripples like waves fold over the heart vibrating in your hand the more you touched it. The little glow shines even brighter encouraging you not to stop. Placing your thumb in the middle you give it a good light squeeze and you feel something glazing over your fingers. Was this some kind of ectoplasm? The Blue liquid glowed just like the heart did but it felt more like a dry oil on your fingertips then something gooey. You give it a little poke in the middle and watch it wiggle under the pressure of your finger tip. How interesting. 

"Frisk!" You jump from your spot at the desk, slamming your knee on the underside of the desk. Dropping the soul, whining in pain. You grab your knee, looking up at the door frame. 

Sans was standing there, slightly out of breath. There are no eye lights in his sockets, instead his brow bone curve down in distress. His fists digging into the doorframe, twisting his fingers. 

"Sans?! What's wrong?" Your standing now, rubbing your knee like it's not important. You put the soul back in the bag hastily before approach Sans. 

Sans doesn't answer you at first and you look him over to see him sweating profusely, his shoulder shaking a bit. He was certainly breathing hard for a man who had no lungs. 

"It's nothing pal," he pulls his hands from the door frame, gives you a shrug and then stuffs them back in his pockets. 

"I don't think it's nothing Sans, you look sick. Come, sit," you grab onto his arm and pull him towards your desk. He's so warm, was it a fever? 

You weren't sure what kind of living conditions they were kept in before the auction but it wouldn't surprise you if some of them were on the sick side. Your going to have to call a doctor that specializes in monsters to give them all physicals. You pull your chair out for him and he sits, not fighting you about it. 

You felt better now that he was sitting but he looked worse. The precipitation on his four head started to drip down and he tries wiping it with his sleeve the best he can But more just followed. You open your desk and pull out your hanky, you sit up on your desk and lean forward. 

"Come here Sans," you rest your hand on the side of his face, lightly dabbing your hanky over his forehead. Sans exhales deeply; shutting his eyesockets and letting you touch him. This is the first time he hasn't pulled away from you. Instead he leans in more, resting one of his hands on your thigh. 

"Feeling better?" He nods. You take this time to stroke your fingers against Sans cheeks in a soothing motion. He stops sweating. His breathing getting softer. He leans in more, resting his skull on your thighs. Your surprised and freeze up a bit; dropping your hanky before calming down and continuing stroking the back of his skull. This was a little weird, consoling must be one of your talents in this world because he was really latching onto you easy. "Are you sure your ok Sans?"

"I'm sure Chara, just let me stay like this for alittle bit," he nuzzles his head deeper into your thigh. 

Chara? 

"Sans who's Chara?" Sans goes completely still, before leaning back up, his face back to normal with his permanent grin and laid-back attitude. Acting like that just didn't happen.

"So what are you are doing in here pal?" Now he's just plain ignoring the subject. Ok, so he doesn't want to talk about it. Thats fine. He doesn't need to tell you. But what the hell was up with that level of intimacy? It came out of no where. Don't think about it too hard Frisk, lets just go along with the subject change. 

"Well I was ordering those phones Then just looking at some furniture. Did everyone pick their rooms?" You pull you laptop over to you, sitting it on your lap. 

"Yeah, you weren't lying about how many rooms you have," he laughs. 

"Yeah sometimes I wonder why I had so many rooms built. For the most part I don't really have people over," you shrugged thinking about it. 

"...You sure you're going to be all right having us living here with you kid? You seem to like your solitude," 

"I do. But if I feel overwhelmed I can just go to one of my vacation homes," you laugh but Sans is not laughing. He is dead still, even for a skeleton. He was acting rather serious about the subject. Did he think you didn't want him here? You move your finger over the mouse pad, activity the curser to move and turn the screen back on. Sans curious is peaked again. He gets up and leans over you to see what your doing. 

" Dog kennel? Got a dog running around, that I should know about?," 

"No, I'm not a pet person,"

"You sure? You know I am made of bones. It's kinda important I know about any possible canines in the foreseeable future,"

"No, no dogs Sans. Your brother is enough dog for me to handle," a soft chuckle leaves your lips. 

"So you noticed the drooling,"

"What? Drooling? I think your mistaken. He has perfect manners," you turn over to stare at Sans. You two both share a silents and then break into more laugher; this time together. 

"You know, you could of warned me?" You lean up against Sans, feeling how warm and soft his jacket is. This time he doesn't stiffen up like in the limo. Instead Sans rest his arm around you, pulling you in closer. 

You really feel comfortable around Sans. There was something about him. You felt like you've known him all your life. He was so easy to talk to. You didn't mind him in your personal space, he made you feel oddly safe. Just like Grillbie does. Maybe it's a monster thing. Maybe it's a you thing. 

"Yeah, well consider this as a warning. He doesn't take no for a answer very easily,"

"Really? Anything else?" You smile up at Sans and he takes a dramatic deep breath. 

"Edge is kind of a stickler for the rules and will not let himself have fun. Blueberry tends to cry, and when I say cry I mean every emotion is accompanied by tears. And Stretch eats," Gasp, "a lot." 

"What about Papyrus?"

"Him? Well he likes to cook," 

"Cook? That doesn't sound like a bad thing. I'd love to try his cooking,"

"Ha! You would think. I love my brother, but his cooking can be a little indescribable," hmm sounded like Papyrus could benefit from some cooking lessons. Could you even find someone willing to teach a monster? 

"But they are all pretty great too....Hay Frisk, not to change the subject but you weren't playing with those souls were you?" You can't help yourself from tensing up. He saw that huh? 

"I was,"

"The blue one?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought so. Well what do you know about monster souls?" You feel his fingers run threw your hair; a invasion of your body. You think for a moment that maybe you shouldn't be so inviting to his touch but in the end you didn't ask him to stop. 

"Nothing really, you and your brothers are the only monster I've had much contact with. Other then my manny," you turn your head up to look at Sans. "Why? What happens when I touch them?"

A little blue is lingering on Sans face, he looks off to the side. Not wanting to make eye contact with you. He looks nervous again, kind of uncomfortable. That's when your struck with a epiphany. 

"Sans...does it affect you... physically?," Sans eye lights twitch, he tries to laugh. A deep barrel laugh that ribrates into your back. He pulls away from you, standing just adjacent from you now. So that you could face each other properly for this conversation. 

"You really don't know what you were doing to me huh?" He scratches the side of his skull. His blush darkening.

"What do you mean?" 

"You tell me you didn't notice the way I was acting when I first came in here? You know, when you thought I was sick?"

You stop to think about it. His sweaty four head, the strange look on his face, and the heavy breathing.Oh my god. 

"It makes you feel sexually good?!" You can't control the volume of your voice. Sans just nods, his heavy eyes looking straight into you. 

How different. Skeletons really are sensual like that lady told you. Their souls could be taken out and played with? What a crazy concept. Was that all monsters? You were a little curious now. A bit mortified from what you did to Sans but curious. 

"Is that how monsters perform intercourse?" 

"Wow kid, I'm not sure how I feel explaining the bones and the bees to yah," The blush disappearing from his face as he waves his hands up in the air, in a defensive action. 

"Sans! I know what sex is, it's just. What I'm ask is if that a primary form of intercourse and reproduction for monsters. Or if you have a don't have a thing?" You wiggle your fingers over your crotch area and Sans raises a brow bone at you. "You know, down there," his face lights up and you blush. Is this really happening? 

"Sorry not following kid, can you be a bit more pelvis-ecific?" 

"You know?" You tried to pantomime your way out of this. 

"Come on spit it out kid, I know it's right on the 'tip' of your tongue," he winks at you and you feel like your embarrassment is not going to passing anytime soon from all these bad puns. Where they even puns? You cross your arms, your not going to play this game with him. Even when it's fun. 

"Ok fine. I really don't need to know," you laugh and go to slide off your desk. "Plus with the way you joke, if you did have one it would probably be half-cocked,"

"Ouch, poking at a mans jokes is one thing. Implying I'm not packing is another," he over dramatically raises a hand to his chest, pretending he is hurt from your joke. 

"What do mean packing?" You cock your head to one side, trying to look confused. 

"Come on, you can't tell from just looking at me that I'm pretty long boned in the shorts?" 

"Sorry Sans, I can't say that I understand. Could you be a little be more pelvis-ecific?" You have the biggest shit eating grin on your face and Sans skull goes completely blue with embarrassment. 

"Good one pal, your a fast learn," 

"That's a nice way to put it, my mom usually just calls me a smart ass,"

"More lik'a sweet ass," You yelp, feeling a little unexpected pinch on your ass. You jump away and turn to see Red standing were you where. The dog. His grin is wide at first, showing all his sharp teeth, then drops to a serious stern look. "So what yah two talking about? I can hear yah laughing from up stairs," 

"Nothing Red," Sans sounds serious again, what was the harm in letting Red in on the joke? He didn't have to get so stern. Sans said Red didn't take the word no very easy; so he must have his reasons. 

"You sure a'bout that?" Red and Sans are staring each other down. Sibling rivalry, right now? Maybe you should step in. 

"Sans was just telling me how I should let Papyrus cook tonight," Red snaps his head at you, his eyesockets widen and then looks back at Sans.

"Noooo, you didn't?!,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the longest day of Frisk's life. Red, paps and Frisk go to the store.

It took a little convincing on Reds part to get you to agree to let him go to the grocery store with you and Papyrus. Sans was reluctant but you insisted you were going to be all right. Papyrus seems like an outstanding citizen, so you're sure he'd keep Red in check. Sans agreed but his face still showed concern. Not because of the situation But something else entirely. You could see it in his eye sockets that something was eating at him when you all pulled out of the drive way in your green convertible. 

 

"So what's your intentions with my brothah little lady?" He turns to you, resting his arm on the back of your seat.

"Excuse me?!"

"All 'am sayin is you seem real interested in him," 

"WOWIE THIS IS AMAZING! I ALWAYS WANTED TO RIDE IN A CONVERTIBLE! WELL DRIVE ONE, BUT THIS IS GREAT TOO!" You get a glimpse of Papyrus enjoying himself in the back seat. The wind hitting his scarf, the vibrant red flapping in the wind like some hero cape. Red turns around in his seat to look back and see the same thing.

"Can he hear us?" 

"I'm afraid not, too much wind hits the back cabin," you gesture a sweeping motion with your hand and Red looks confused. "But to answer your previous question. I'm interested because he's interesting," 

"No, I'm interestin! Mistah Hopeless romantic is as dull as they come," Red huffs, crossing his arms a lot like Edge did earlier. Doesn't seem like he likes your answer. Was he seriously jealous of you talking to Sans? You try to ignore Red's silent tantrum and keep your eyes on the road.

 

You didn't have much options living a little bit out of town, but it wasn't like you're about to go strolling into a Vons, Albertsons, or United with a skeleton on each arm. So you decided your going to shop the little locally family owned farmers market. It was a cute tan building with the green roof that stood out on the side of the country road. It has a limited inside, mostly dry, canned foods and a small freezer section for perishables. The other half of the building was an outside open aired patio; with fresh grown produce. 

You pull up and park the car a bit away from the store. Worried about how people were still going to act seeing you. When you park you're a little reluctant pulling the collars out of your bag. You all get out of the car and you notice a few people by the doorway. Cool, just a couple people; nothing you couldn't handle. Then you turn to only lock eyes with Red. He's standing there with a look of amusement. He's tapping his foot and his grin is only getting bigger the more he stares at you. What was he planning? The face he gave you was definitely maniacal. You give Red a nervous look back.Your a little too intimidated now to put the collar on him yourself. His wide grin, egging you on. 

"Come on sweet hart, people are starin," he was right, you already gained a bit of attention and a crowd was forming in the patio area too. Now these were people who definitely know you. Because most of these people didn't like you after you bought up a lot of prime real estate in the area. Maybe going to a Stater Bro's or Jubilee would of been better then this. You awkwardly wave and you can see a couple of them are whispering. Great. After being stared down by most of the customers you found it easier for you to turn your attention back to Red. Who is practically starved for your touch; along with other things. 

You begrudgingly lean your arms around him so you can get his collar on but Red had other plans. His arms wrapping around your waist; lifting you up off the ground so you can reach his neck better. He also takes this opportunity to stuff his face into your chest and neck; clearly taking in a deep inhale. You try not to yelp when he grabs your ass. This is what he was grinning about.You have the collar fastened and the leash attached in no time flat. You give it a good yank for him to let you go. "Red!" And he drops you, putting his hands up and stuffing them back in his pocket. 

"What? Jus' helpin you out," you're about to yell at him but your being lifted again. This time by Papyrus.

"I AM QUITE TALL, SO I WILL HELP TOO FRISK!," you look down and you're about to faint. All you see is your little legs dangling in the air below you. Your head is swimming and you wrap your arms around Papyrus so fast. Pulling yourself close to him, holding on for dear life. 

"Hay!" Red speaks up, but your to busy trying to conquer your fear of heights. You were going to scream, kick, claw to get down but you tried to remain calm since he was really only trying to help. You didn't want to snap at him and scare him away. Then you'll never get to know him. 

"Ahh.. P-PaPS!.... Th-ThAnKe YoU!" You fumble with the collar a little bit , disorientated from how high you were. When you hear the clasp snap you're washed over with relief. "CoULD yOU LeT.. Me DoWn?"

Papyrus is completely unaware of your own discomfort, he nods with his genuine smile and puts you down. You almost lose your footing at first but you don't want him to know that your shaken up. Instead you pretend like your brushing off your knees, while you take a couple deep breaths.

"Hay why didn' I get a hug when I did that?" You shoot Red a death glare and he freezes. 

"Because you weren't really helping !" Your getting flustered, where are your manners? Don't let him get under your skin. "I swear Red you act like YOU just bought ME," 

"Hah... that sounds nice actually, I'd get you a diamond studded colla, and I'd be the one yankin on your chain," He winks. 

"Why does that idea scare me, more then it excites you?" 

"Yah evah think I like you scared?" Red grins and you can see his gold canine shining. 

You blush, HARD. Your face feels like it's on fire but your too prideful to cover it and look away. You weren't going to submit to him like that. He would like it too much. Your about to snap with a mixture of frustration, embarrassment and anger. God Red could really get under your skin in the most uncomfortable way. You look away from Red and instead you look at Papyrus, he's holding out the leash and you feel bad for having to do it but you take it. Along with Reds; that you didn't feel bad about. 

When the three of you stepped in to the interior building, the whole store went silent. People stopping midway through sentences just to gawk at you. You could hear a pin drop in this kind of silence. You felt like you should go and you almost did till the store owner came up to you. 

"Frisk, my friend. How are you?" He gives you a hug and you can hear Red mumble something under his breath. 

"I'm fine how are you doing today Arnold?" Your trying to stay focused on Arnold but your look over his shoulder. People are finally back to talking but only at a whisper. They must be talking about you. 

"Good, was there anything I could help you with today?" Arnold was a really nice guy. He started this little store a couple years back and he really made it his own. It used to be a broken down heap of whatever used to stand here. Some say it used to be an old burger and shake stand back in the day, some say it was a gas station or convenience store. You couldn't tell what it used to be, but it was too big for a gas station that's for sure and too small to be a convenience store. What ever it was it was now Arnold's. 

"Yeah, I need to get stuff for pasta," You look around and people are still staring. You lean in to whisper, "And I'm kinda in a hurry," 

"Hurry? What for?" Arnold laughs.  
You gesture with your eyes over his shoulder and he turns to see a couple of his patrons gawking and whispering. "What? Them? Old birds set in their ways. I could stand to lose a couple customers like them. You I can't," 

"You sure Arnold? I really don't want to cause you any trouble," 

"Yeah I'm sure Frisk. We've known each other for awhile now. You fixed our A/C one summer and replaced our roof one winter. Your family," 

"REALLY? OUR FRISK DID THAT?" Arnold looks up at papyrus, making the same kind of shocked face you made when you first heard him talk. 

"She sure did, she's very honorable. Your lucky you got sold to this one." He pats you on your shoulder. "Hay you two feel free to walk around my store with out those silly dog leashes around your neck, if Frisk thinks your good people, then I do too." 

"WOWIE, REALLY WITHOUT THE LEASHES?"

"Ya sure about that bud?" Red finally stops skulking, joining the conversation. "People don' really care for our kine,"

"Yeah, I'm sure. This is your first time in a human market and I want it to be a nice one for you. Hopefully one day soon people are going to wake up and you monsters will get rights too," Red doesn't seemed convinced from Arnold's speech. He gives you a look like "ya believe this shit?"but your not having it. 

"Why don't you two start looking for what we need, I'm going to talk to Arnold a bit longer," You unsnap their leashes without another embarrassing casualty to your butt.

"ALL RIGHT RED, LETS GO FIND SOME NODDLES TOGETHER, IT WILL BE LIKE A LITTLE ADVENTURE!" Papyrus grabs Reds hand, leading the way. 

"Uhh yaaaay-," Red drags his feet behind himself; and when they are just out of ear shot Arnold laughs.

"Those two seem like characters," 

"Your telling me,"

"So when did you buy them?"

"About 10 a clock this morning,"

Arnold stiffens, he looks at you. "Christ, Frisk it's only 1 now. The city is a hour drive," 

"I know," 

"Well at least it looks like you're hitting it off with the two of them,"

"Six... there's four more back at the house," 

"Six?!"

You and Arnold are in the freezer section by the time you're done explaining how you ended up with the six skeleton brothers in your house. You got through explaining what little you knew about them. How you didn't want to see their family pulled apart. How your date was a total catastrophe and how Red keeps hitting on you. 

"You know Frisk, your too good for your own damn good," Arnold pokes you in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," you spot Red turn into the freezer section heading straight toward you, his basket full of various items that didn't resemble the pasta kind. 

"Well I'll get out of your hair Frisk, but don't be surprised if I pop in a couple times to check up on you," 

"OK Arnold, I'll keep that in mind. And thanks for talking with me and letting Papyrus and Red walk around freely," 

"No problem," Arnold excuses himself right as Red reaches you. You look into the cart and you see different kinds of fruits and vegetables. A couple candy bars, various different kinds of bags of chips, crackers, cheese whip and cookies. All junk food; besides from all the pasta stuff at the bottom. Hay at least they got what you all came here for but What was up with this selection? What was he a growing 17 year old boy? You hope not with the way he grabs you. 

"I'm surprised you found all of that in here. Is that all for you?" Red shakes his head.

"Nah, the candy's for Blueberry. The chips and cookies are for Stretch. The cheese stuff's for Sans. Papyrus doesn't eat snacks and the licorice is for Boss," he holds up a jumbo bag tossing it into the cart. He had already opened it and was chewing on a strand in the corner of his mouth. 

"That was kind of you to think about them," You smile. 

"It's whatevah, I really shouldn' get them anythin. They nevah think about me," He finishes his licorice strand. You scan over the contents of the cart again. 

"Hey yeah, you didn't get anything for yourself?" 

He digs around the cart until he holds up a packaged frozen pizza. Tossing it up on the top of the pile. 

"That's not really a snack," you give him a inquisitive look. 

"Yah I know, it's for later. Aftah dinna," 

"What? Your not going to eat Paps spaghetti?"

 

"Im gonna pretend to but I'm hungry sweet hart, the only bright side to bein' captured was my dysentery cleared up from not eatin' Papyrus's spaghetti," 

You try to hold back from laughing but the way he said dysentery was tickling your funny bone. It was like he said it with no conviction. You wouldn't be surprised if he was actually serious and you should take that as a warning. But the idea of a skeleton having gut problems was hilarious to you. Before you know it your laughing, trying to cover your mouth. 

"Oh my god Red, that's bad," your laugher turning into light chuckles behind your hand. "You may be even funnier then Sans," Red's cheeks turn red and his serious frown turns into an amused grin. 

"Well no shit, everyone knows that. Ya see I don' have as many humans in my closet like the pun mastah himself has," he rolls his eye lights but noticed you stopped laughing. 

Humans? Did Sans have a complicated past with humans? Is that what he was mentioning in your office? You told yourself you were going to let it go, that it didn't concern you. Something under the surface of your emotions felt otherwise. An ex girlfriend perhaps? Did you remind him of her? You thought that maybe you should ask Red. 

"Is that who Chara is? Another human?" 

Red's eye lights vanished in their sockets, the corners of his mouth wiggling with discomfort. He's wondering if he should say anything against his brothers wishes. 

"How do ya know about that bitch?" Wow, Red's voice sounded hostile. You were just asking, was it really a touchy subject? You thought that maybe Sans was just overreacting when he didn't want to tell you. 

"Sans called me Chara back in my office on accident," the eye lights came back in to Red's sockets. His temper cooling as quickly as it came. 

"Is that all ya know?" His voice still sounding strict. 

"Yeah...? Should I know more?"

"NO, in fact keep it that way. It's not worth knowin," Red opens the freezer door and slides a bunch of hot pocket boxes into the cart. "Stretch would like these too," before carting down the nearest aisle with you behind. 

You still felt electricity in the air. Whoever this Chara girl was, really must've put a divide between the brothers. It seemed like even her name was taboo, saying it once brought Red to the peak of blind anger. This was a discussion that was left untouched. You shouldn't snoop so you stay quiet for a good while after his initial blowup. You don't want to poke anymore at the subject. 

"Look, sorry for snappin at ya, it's jus Sans hasn't come to full term over what that bitch did to him," Red scoops a bunch of condiments into the cart. Things like ketchup, mustard, and honey. "Ya a nice girl, my brothah is what we call damaged goods, sweet hart. And I jus don' want him to break ya hart. That's why I was actin the way I was about you two cozyin up togetha in ya office," 

"So all the grabbing and flirting is you protecting me?" You raise a amused eyebrow. That was a bullshit answer if you've ever heard one, but you're not about to be so rude and tell him that to his face. 

"No, that's because I wanna wrestle in the sheets with ya like your some greased pig in a mudd fight," wow he's s blunt! The older ladies in the aisle with you gasp and you realized they over heard him. Your cheeks are burning, again really?! 

"Just when I thought you were civilized..." you slap your hand over your face. "why do you have this compelling need to announce to the whole world you want me?"

"Eh," he shrugs. "Jus lettin everyone know ya mine," 

You choke,"excuse me?"

\-------------------------------

 

You had a lot to think about on the car ride home about Sans. The way he was acting all started to make sense after what Red explained. Well the little that he did explain. It was obvious now that Sans was naturally attracted to you, you were his type. You could understand why he didn't want to get too close to you now too. He didn't want to get hurt. 

You didn't tell Red about the soul part of your conversation with Sans. You were afraid it would of upset him more since Red was attracted to you too. Do all these brothers like human females? You still couldn't help thinking about how he acted when he first showed up in your office. The look in his eyes when he stood there staring at you. The way he touched you. You blush thinking about how he must of wanted you. How he put his arm around you, thinking you wanted him. Well not you, that Chara girl. You should of asked Red if you looked like her at all? Like hair color or height wise. Your sure you couldn't look that similar, that would be too coincidental.

Red decided he wanted to sit in the back and let Papyrus have some fun. He laid down, sprawling along the back seats and after 5 min on the road you could hear him snoring.So you were in a awkward position. You didn't get to bond with Papyrus as much in the store. Your trying to think of anything that Papyrus would like to talk about. You can't think of anything, but the silence didn't bother Papyrus. He was actually enjoying himself without you. He was too busy waving at all the cars that honked when they saw him in the front seat. Between waving at cars, you notice he is pretending that he is driving the car. That's it. 

"Papyrus?" 

"YES FRISK?!"

"You said earlier that you always wanted to drive a car right?" 

"YES I DO! I ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE MY OWN ONE DAY" His arms still raised like he is holding a steering wheel. 

"Is that so? How about I pull over and let you drive?" 

"REALLY?" His voice hitting a high note. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Yeah, there is this old horse racing track coming up the road and I thought maybe I could teach you how to drive a car on it. Have a little fun before we go back," Papyrus feverishly nods. You would think he would snap his own neck doing that but you can clearing see it's fine dispite the excitement.

You take a turn off the main road and down a dirt one. Minding the rocks and holes along the way. You accidentally hit a hole with your back tire causing the car to jerk and Red waking up from his quick nap.He shoots up from the back seat, sitting forward between you and Papyrus. He's looking around, wondering were you all were. 

"Hay! What are ya doin?"

"FRISK IS TAKING US TO AN OLD TRACK TO LET ME DRIVE HER CAR!" Papyrus lets out another squeeze of joy.

"Wow Paps I don' think that's a good idea. Sans may freak out if he finds out," 

"Whys that?" You confused.

"Well Paps is kinda the baby to Sans. Since he's the youngest. He would be mad if we put him in danger,"

"Wait so who's the oldest?" 

"It goes Sans, Stretch, myself, Edge, Blueberry, and then Papyrus," You watch him count with his fingers. "But seriously, Paps ya don' even know how to drive a car,"

"DONT WORRY RED, FRISK SAID SHE WAS GOING TO TEACH ME!"

"Yeah Red don't worry about it," you pull up to the gated entrance to the abandoned horse track. Most people now used it for the illegal rally racing, or dirt-biking. Some days you would come out here to watch. It was a nice break from your responses and became one of your guilty pleasures till it got out of hand. 

"Red can you get the gate?" Red gives you an unpleasant halfway glance before snapping his fingers. The gate doors have a thin outline of red appear around it before it swings open for you. You're completely stunned from the act and excited to see more magic. 

"Wow, magic?" You turn to Red over your shoulder, you must be grinning from ear to ear like a loser. 

"Yeah doll, magic," he huffs with amusement. 

You pull into the track. Your happy that no one is around and turn off the car. Getting out of the driver seat and letting Papyrus get in. First thing you do is go over the petals with him. You talk about safety and speed. 

"And this is how you put it into drive," Papyrus nods. You can really tell he is listening too. He repeats everything you show him over and over again; really soaking up the information. You even notice Red has been low key paying attention as well. When you feel Papyrus is ready you walk him threw starting the car. His face lights up and he lets out a squeak of joy. You switch the engine settings to automatic for him, just because he's still a beginner. You had one of those new fancy cars that could switch to automatic, manual, eco, and sport. So that helped since you drove manual mostly. 

"Ok, ok. Put your seat belt on," you lean over him, grabbing the belt and snapping it in place for him. You feel a little dumb snapping a skeleton in a safety harness but it wasn't like he was impervious to damage. You snap yours in place and you notice Red snapping in his. 

Papyrus makes a couple quick brakes at first, you can tell he's embarrassed so you let him know that everyone does it. Not long after that he finally starts to pick up speed; you can see in his eyes sockets that things are starting to click for him. You tell him he needs to slow down before proceeding into a turn, and he actually handled the turn very well and you're surprised. 

"Wow Papyrus! Your a natural!" 

"WELL OF COURSE I AM HUMAN! I HAD PLENTY OF PRACTICE ON MY RACECAR BED AND I ALSO HAVE A GREAT TEACHER," 

"Thank you! But Racecar bed?" Your not following.

"IT HAD FLAMES! IT WAS THE COOLEST BED IN ALL OF SNOWDIN,"

You turn to give Red a questioned look. Red nods to confirm Papyrus's story. Papyrus wasn't going fast so Red didn't need to lean in to hear you both.

"Even when he out grew it, he still slept in it. His legs stuck out at the end, funniest thing evah," Red confessed. 

"Really? That's so cute, what happened to it?" Papyrus doesn't answer and Red leans in to whisper in your ear. 

"They burned it when they torched our home...," 

Your heart seizes in your chest, that knot in your throat rearing it's ugly head again. You look at Papyrus who seemed unbothered by the conversation. Unaware of what Red just whispered in your ear. You were kind of blown away how positive and upbeat Papyrus was. Despite losing his home, his freedom, and his racecar bed; he didn't let it get him down. He took every new challenge as a positive opportunity. Wasn't afraid to look dumb, or silly while trying something new. He said you were a good teacher, but he was a better student. He was a guy that you could really bounce ideas off of. He was keeping the speed at 30mph for most of the track. Entranced with the dirt road, even at such a low speed he looked lost in the moment. Passionate with the car like it was his long yearned partner. 

"Papyrus pull over, I want to show you something fun"

When you get back behind the wheel you switch it not back to Manual but to sport. You quickly go over what each gear does with Papyrus and then explain what the third petal did. 

"Hold on boys," you take off like a bat out of hell. You can see the dust cloud form behind the car upon take off. You pass 30mph in only a few moments. You reach 50mph before the first turn. Once out of it you shift back up to increase speed. 60mph, 70, 80mph. You can lightly hear Papyrus screaming over the sound of the engine roaring with each new acceleration. You blink his direction to see him clutching onto the dashboard with dear life. You feel Reds hands squeeze your shoulders, he leans into your ear and with a breathy deep whisper he tells you not to stop. His encouraging you to go faster and his voice makes your heart beat faster too. 

"Hold on!"you increase your speed, right as you're about to round the corner. 

"HUMAN YOUR NOT BREAKING!!!"

"Yeah! I know!" You shout back. You quickly accelerate forward and turn the steering wheel hard into the turn, pressing the clutch down you sideways slide into a hard drift. You can still hear Papyrus screaming but over that Red is laughing as loud as he can. The moments entirely makes you start laughing too, as you finished the drift. Coming to a stop and putting the car in park.

"You ok Papyrus?"You turn to look at Papyrus. He's a little shaken up, his eye sockets looking forward. 

"HUMAN.... THAT.. WAS... AMAZING!" He lights up, grabbing you in for a hug. You laugh some more from his reaction. 

"That was sick! Ya got to teach me that!" Red leans over the back seat. Already unbuckled. 

"I thought you said it was a bad idea?" 

"Yeah it is... if Sans finds out," Red gives you a wink and you smile. 

"IF YOU DONT MIND IM GOING TO SIT THIS ONE OUT?" Papyrus lets go of you, he looks like he's not ready to do that again any time soon. You tell him you understand and he exits the car. You slide over to the passengers side and Red jumps over the seat to the drivers. You go to switch the settings back to auto but Red stops you. 

"Nah, I wanna learn how to drive like ya," 

"Manual? That's a little hard," but Red isn't taking no for a answer just like Sans told you. "Ok, lets go. prove me wrong," you buckle in and sit back. 

Red imediately stalls. You laugh and his skull goes red. "What da hell!?"

"Your not giving it enough gas," you try not to belittle him but...

He stalls again. "Fuck!"

"You took your foot off the clutch to soon," 

He stalls again and your full on laughing now. His face even more red. He stairs you down with the look of "are ya going to help me or what?", which makes you laugh harder. 

"Ok ok look, I'll help," You place one of your hands on his leg and another on his hand on the shifter. He looks like he is about to pop. You were touching him for a change and he liked it. "I'll lift my hand off your leg when you need to let off the clutch," Red nods threw his blush. 

He does exactly as you tell him and you two are off in no time. You tell him to step on the clutch and you glide his hand down to the next gear. He starts picking up speed just like you and before you know it after that he doesn't need your help. He's shifting down and up like a pro.

"Wow consider me impressed Red! I misjudged you," 

"Ya know it babe!" He winks at you and you laugh.

"You know Red when your not drooling on me your a decent guy,"

"What do ya mean? I am a decent guy" 

"Well what I mean is I think I misjudged you. Im really having fun right now and I'm sorry,"

"Fuck yeah ya misjudged me. I told ya I was more interestin! My brothah would never do this!"

"Drive?"

"No, this!" 

It was too late for you to warn Red about drifting, Red was already accelerating into the turn. You grab onto Red's leg and arm bracing yourself for a spin out. You close your eyes tight; hiding your face in Red's jacket sleeve and your screaming just like Papyrus. You start to feel Red laughing, his deep rumble vibrating threw the jacket. You sit up and you realize you already made it out of the turn and coming up on the next one. You look at Red in amazement. He did it, he drifted. 

Red's gaining speed and this time you keep your eyes open. He turns into the drift and you feel a bubbly sensation popping in your chest. Your adrenaline is peeking, you squeeze harder on to Red's arm with both hands now, wrapping your arms under his and bear hugging the life out of it. You notice your both laughing as you leave the next drift. This was the most fun you've had in years! This was the most fun you ever had! 

This was crazy, Red really brought something out of you. Something that you didn't know was there. You always wanted to do this. You were just too afraid to ever do it. Your looking at Red and it hits you. That feeling, the same weird feeling you felt with Sans in your office. The feeling that made you feel safe to lean against him. What was it? Whatever it was it made you forget you were still holding onto Red. 

You look over Red for the first time. His jacket, his black shorts that came to his knees, his gold tooth showing when he snarls sometimes. He was so wild, so free. So unpredictable. You realize your initial thoughts of him being a dog weren't quite true. Sure he was a loose cannon but it seemed more like he only was like that when he felt the rules didn't apply to him. That if he could get away with something, he would. You remembered back to when Sans implied his brother was no good. You just took what he said was fact, before you even knew Red. Red wasn't a guy who liked being put in a box and being labeled. That's exactly what his brothers did. 

The car jerks backwards, causing the breaks to lock up. You know what's coming next since the traction is off, the car spins out before coming to a hard stop. 

"Wow Red! What are you doing?" Your looking at Red who's eye sockets are looking forward. You look forward too and see someone standing in the middle of the track. Oh shit it's a good thing Red stopped.You thought maybe someone wondered onto the track and didn't see you two, then you notice the blue hoodie. 

It's Sans.

"Sans? How did he get here?" Your a little startled to see him standing there in the middle of the track. 

" He was followin us..." Red barely talks over a whisper and you two hold your breath as Sans walks towards the car. 

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Your whispering too as Sans is getting closer.

"Doll, I think it's pretty obvious that my brothahs don' like me," 

What? You tear your eyes away from Sans walking towards the car to look at Red. He had a strained look like he knew what was coming. He told you Sans wouldn't like if he found out But Red didn't specify the consequences. He looks so afraid and angry. They... they all don't like him? Why was that? Sure he is a hard head but that doesn't make him so bad. Wait are you defending the guy who had been sexually harassing you all day? You feel a ping of guilt in your heart. His brothers don't like him. Just... just like how you didn't like him when you met him. Look at him, really look. He was trying so hard for you to see who he really was. He really wanted you to like him. He wanted you to take him out of that box. He wanted all his brothers to like him, why else would he pick up snacks for all of them? They didn't ask him too, he wanted to. He cared about them, even when he said that they didn't for him. 

"Hay kiddo" Sans rest his hand on your shoulder and when you turn to look at him, he's a bit more shocked then you. Your still holding onto Red's arm and tears are running down your face. 

"Sans? How did you get here?" Your voice is lifeless and Sans looks uncomfortable for a moment. His eye lights flashing up at Red and then back at you. He working something over in his head but you can't tell what until he finally speaks again. 

"You all have been gone for awhile, I was worried kiddo but I guess I was right to be,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry this was a late post. Thank you for all the great comments and ideas you all have been leaving me. I wanted to let you know how much they mean to me. Really lights a fire under me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up and I don't think I was able to make this one much longer. It was 6 pages for me, not much for this format. I wanted to let you all know that I have been updating the tags and I do it the day before uploading the new chapter. I'm already started on chapter 5. if you want any updates, concept art or deleted moments (sex), check out my tumblr. Frisk-on-the-bone. it small but it just about this fanfic.
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions about the new tags or what you thought about this chapter.

“Hay!” You jump out of the car, but Papyrus was quicker. He stepped between both brothers; blocking Sans from Red who was just getting up from the floor. You’re a bit shocked that Sans eye sockets were completely blank except for the blue iris glowing. Something that awed you this morning was now a bit scary. When Red finally got to his feet, Sans tried to step around Papyrus but you now latch onto the front of his jacket to stop him, grabbing him hard. Shocking him, but shocking him was better then a fist fight between brothers. Sans pulls you closer before his iris disappears. His hands digging into your back, he was really holding you tight. 

“Sans what’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?” You latched your arms around his shoulders, trying to relieve your body from the pressure. You rest your head on his shoulder while you stroked the back of his skull; trying to calm him. “Nothing bad happened; I was just teaching them how to drive,”

“Red didn’t hurt you did he?” His hand comes up to your face and wipes away the tears you didn’t know you were shedding earlier. 

“Hay, ya really think I’d hurt her?” Red speaks up and you let go of Sans. Pulling away from him. 

“You ok Red?” You go to reach out to touch him but he grabs your hand and kisses it. You can hear Sans grunt behind you. 

“I’m fine love, but I have ta ask. Why are ya here brothah?” 

“I was worried, am I not allowed to be?” Sans stuffs his hands in his pockets and you watch the brothers share a long silent stare off. You wouldn’t call yourself naive but were they really fighting over you right now? Or were you getting ahead of yourself. 

“The only thing you’re not allowed ta do is touch my woman,” Red pulls you in, wrapping his arm around you and flipping off Sans with the other. Holy shit they are fighting over you. You reach up and slap Red but instead of dropping you he just growls. “Sweet hart, ya really cant hurt me, all your doin is excitin me,” Great the bad boy with a golden heart was gone and now you were dealing with the bad boy who wanted to fuck you. Fine if he was going to play like that then you would too. 

“Red if you don’t let go of me and respect my boundaries then you’ll never get in my pants!,” Red lets go of you immediately. Red’s face blushes and he gives Sans a wide grin. 

Sans goes for your hand and you slap it away too. 

“Goes for you too mister!” Sans rubs his hand. “And as for you Papyrus! Your riding shot gun!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the car ride home was silent. You were driving of course; Papyrus was riding up front, Sans behind you and Red behind Papyrus. Sans had bullied him to sit there just so he wouldn’t be so close to you. Never the less they both sat back huffy. The car ride was so eerie that you had to put music on the cut the silence. Once Sans showed up your little fun adventure was more like being chaperoned by a parent. It also didn’t leave and very good taste in your mouth to think about how he was allegedly following you. 

Being around Sans was kind of weird now that you knew a little more about his past. What once was a comforting moment between blooming friends was now a disturbing realization. Not because he projected Chara onto you but because he is silently claiming you. Red was doing the same thing but he wasn’t silently claiming you. He was fine telling anyone who would listen. You were no mans property, dating didn’t work out for you. It wasn’t something you just did. You never felt like your life needed to be justified by another person, male or female. It seemed every guy you dated was possessive and over bearing. You weren’t even dating Sans or Red and they were showing this behavior.

And Following you? Why? Did Sans really not like or trust his brother that much? You’ve known each other for the all of 4 hours and you already learned that first impressions weren’t true. Certainly for Sans and his brother Red. Who are both attracted to you but don’t seem to be what they present themselves to be. Anxiety was kicking in and you started to regret your impulsive decision on buying the brothers. You also decided you weren’t a really good judge of character. It not like you can return them.

 

You park right in the font your place. Popping the trunk and shutting the car off. 

“Ok boys lets bring this stuff in,” You’re trying to smile; turning to look at all of them. Red was pouting, Sans was already getting out of the car and Papyrus was trying to stay positive. Poor Papyrus had tried to peace keep when Sans dragged Red out of the car earlier. You were so shocked by his actions. He just yanked Red out of the car, you have no choice on the matter of letting go of Reds arm or not. You would have been taken down as well if you held on while Red was thrown to the dirt.

 

“Why don’t you head inside, we’ll take care of this Frisk,” Sans puts his hand on your shoulder and you flinch before snapping out of your thoughts. You glare at his hand on you and he quickly pulls away. You stumble out of the car. A little disorientated. Tired even? The moment was so weird that you couldn’t stop thinking about it all the way home. It was so unexpected; A moment that didn’t belong there. 

“Are you sure? We got a lot more then we went for,” You take a couple weak steps towards the rear of the car and realized something was wrong. Papyrus grabs you when you almost fall over. Holding you up by hooking your arm onto his. You look up at him, you know you look worried but Papyrus just smiles. 

“COME ON FRISK, LET’S GO INSIDE. SANS AND RED GOT IT,” 

Papyrus drags you inside and sits you on the sofa despite your protest. He pets your bangs out of your face; inevitably soothing you. He was so kind, so gentle. Papyrus’s company could be compared to a soft teddy bear or a warm glass of coco on a snowy day. He was all around refreshing and safe. Even with him trying to distract you, your eyes wonder through the window. Your watching Sans and Red talking to each other. It seems to get a bit heated on Reds part. You want to get up and yell at them both but your tired. More tired then when you were standing. 

“Paps, don’t let them be alone together… they will just fight,” 

“DON’T WORRY FRISK, ILL GO MAKE SURE THEY DON’T FIGHT,” He smiles at you, his voice actually sounds soothing despite the shouting. You watch Papyrus stand and march outside. You can see Papyrus break the two up outside through the window. He hands them both bags and is still smiling. What a nice guy. He must be the negotiator amongst the brothers. 

 

“STARS? FRISK ARE YOU OK?” You look up from the sofa, over you head and you see Blueberry and Stretch standing over you. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just tired,”

“yah sure about that hun?” Stretch leans down, placing the back of his hand to your forehead. “Well your not hot, when was the last time you ate?” 

That’s right you haven’t eaten, at all. Not once today. All of today’s excitement must of drained you. You must be weak from not eating. 

“You know what Stretch, I haven’t eaten all day,”

“GOLLY! YOU NEED TO EAT SOMETHING FRISK, ILL GET YOU SOMETHING FROM THE KITCHEN,” Blueberry doesn’t waste any time running to the kitchen and Stretch plops down on the sofa next to you. He grabs your arm, turning it over, poking at your skin. What was he doing?

Sans, Red and Papyrus shuffle through the front door, taking all the grocery bags to the kitchen. You try to sit up but Stretch puts his other arm on your shoulder; holding you there. If Sans or Red sees him touching you they may freak out. You don’t have time to tell Stretch to let go before Sans is back with Blueberry from the kitchen. Blueberry is holding a banana and a glass of water. 

“It looks like you’re also dehydrated,” Stretch calmingly lets go of you, his cool voice washing over you. 

“Hay kido you need to take care of yourself,” Sans looks normal, his lazy smile back and his eye lights back to normal. You were glade to see him back to the way you knew him but he wasn’t mad that Stretch was touching you? “Hay will you watch her Stretch while I help the others put away the food?” 

“Sure bro, leave it to me. Hay did you guys get any smokes?” Stretch grabs the glass of water from Blueberry, handing it to you. You take a sip; they were talking like you weren’t there. 

“Nah, doesn’t look like they did, but it wasn’t that kind of store,” You’re shocked by Sans answer. So he was following you. He knew you went to a small market that didn’t sell cigarettes and alcohol. Did he realize he just admitted to following you? 

“Figures,” Stretch curses under his breath and you tried not to laugh. You instead think maybe you could procure him some. 

“I can get my driver Ralph to pick you some up next time he comes up, he smokes too,” You take another sip and Stretch’s face comes to life for a moment. 

“I’d appreciate it hun,” He takes the empty glass from you and peels the banana, handing it to you. Sans looks nervous when you go to take a bite and turns to leave the room quickly. Taking Blueberry with him, since he was more of a fly on the wall in this conversation then you are. 

“Stars, could he be more obvious?” Stretch whispers and you almost choke on your banana. 

“Stretch, can I ask you something?” You normally don’t talk with a full mouth but you needed to know. 

“Sure, we have to get to know each other eventually hun. What you want to know?” He crosses his leg over the other, leaning back and stuffing his hands in his pocket. 

“Sans didn’t get mad when you touched me, in fact he didn’t get mad when Papyrus did too. But with Red he-“

“I’ll stop you there hun, Sans and Red have always been competitive. They’re both alpha, if you believe that stuff. They are also the only two of us that like human females,” he pokes you. 

“Well that’s kind of a relief, I don’t know what I would do if all of you liked me like that,” you nervously laugh, finishing the banana. 

“Yeah I assure you the rest of us don’t like a soft partner. Well the rest of us that are rough anyways,” He gives you a wink and pulls out a sucker, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. You don’t really know what to say about that statement and the safe feeling you felt on the sofa started to turn to a stale level of OK. Then you notice the sucker, it was a custom made one, you should know you had them made for you. 

“That’s from my bar, how did you find that?” That’s right your secret bar. Your home away from home to get drunk, even if you didn’t live with anyone. 

“Oh? The hidden speakeasy down here? I have my ways,” He grins and you can see the sucker rolling around amongst his teeth. “Don’t worry I only snagged a couple, cuts the edge,” He holds a bundle of suckers up and they were definitely more then a couple. 

“Ok, but I would appreciate you don’t tell the others about my secret room,” 

“No problem hun, I didn’t plan on sharing anyways. It will just be for the two of us,” Stretch stands, offering you a hand. He pulls you up, and you feel a little better to stand now. You’re still wobbly and you should eat more. You should go to the kitchen and get coconut water for hydration. 

“Sorry I can’t just heal you hun, it would make this easier on you,” 

“Heal? What do you mean?” You wouldn’t be lying if you said you were more then just confused. Stretch shrugged, lifting his jacket to revile his rib cage and where his pants start at his hip bones. You blush, you shouldn’t but you do. You didn’t ever expect to see this much of a skeleton. Something told you that seeing his ‘chest’ was a really intimate thing. Stretch taps on his sternum. 

“Don’t have my soul so my magic is limited,” He looks at you and notices your blushing. He grins and gives you a wink before pulling his jacket back down. You can feel your cheeks get hot, how frustrating. Your OK feeling went to dangerously not safe again. 

“Your giving me some mixed signals here Stretch,” You raise a brow and Stretch grabs you, pressing you against him. You can feel his ribs squeezing against your breasts. You feel cold fingers run up the back of your shirt and you go to yelp but he covers your lips with a finger to shush you. 

“Am I?”

You were about to say ‘YES!’ and push him till he starts laughing; letting go of you. 

“I’m just playing with you hun,” He tussles your hair. “Really your too weak to be my type,” 

“That wasn’t funny,” You straighten out your shirt and cross your arms; Almost losing balance. You manage to get to the kitchen alright and sit yourself at the island. Sans was already sitting there and Stretch joined you both. Red on the other hand was sitting on the counter instead and Blueberry, Papyrus and Edge were all wearing aprons. This confused you since you thought Papyrus was the only one who cooks. 

“Um did I miss something? I thought Papyrus was cooking?” 

“SURELY NOT HUMAN, BLUEBERRY AND I OFFERED TO HELP,” Edge snorted. 

“Oh ok, well since I’m not feeling well I guess it’s for the best,” You smile even when Edge was still being rude. 

“Dinner and a show bros?” Sans chuckles. 

“Yeah, make it snappy too, Frisk is starved,” Red snaps his fingers.

“WHO SAYS YOUR INCHAGE HERE RED!” Edge snaps and you laugh at how quickly Red jumps off the counter. 

“AND WE CAN’T PUT MUCH OF A SHOW ON FOR YOU BROTHER WITHOUT OUR SOULS,” Papyrus speaks up. That’s right their souls. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you guys about that!” You speak up and you now had everyone attention. “Sans can you go get my satchel?,” 

 

Dinner and a show did go well. The brothers were more then happy to get their souls back. Sans was a bit reluctant that you gave them back but you insisted since you knew what they did; you didn’t need them. 

Red was right about letting Papyrus cook. The boy could really use some cooking lessons. Some how the pasta was soggy and burnt. The sauce was chunky and watery and the all around flavor was indescribable. It took a lot of heart to finish your plate. Luckily you didn’t have to. Red made sure to sit next to you, so did Sans. Red leaned into your ear half way through dinner and told you to stop eating.

“Don forget about that pizza I got us,” Red made sure to really whisper, so Sans couldn’t hear and you nodded. When Papyrus, Edge and Blueberry weren’t looking he also slipped his hand under your plate. Turning it over and making the food disappear. 

“Magic?” You whispered and he smiles a big toothy grin showing his gold tooth. He leans back in to whisper. 

“Ya so cute when ya see magic, jus think of all the otha stuff I can do now with my soul,” His voice is deep even for a hushed whisper and you think he isn’t just taking about hand tricks anymore. 

“Will you stop Red,” Sans throws his arm around your shoulders and Red growls. 

“Will you two both stop,” Stretch speaks up, he sitting across from you three at the table. “I prefer not to be subjected to both of you hounding her,” Stretch does the same thing Red did to your plate with his own before standing. 

“Delicious as always bros, I’m going to head to bed,”

“BED ALREADY BROTHER?” Blueberry was finally paying attention enough to look up from his plate. Spaghetti and sauce was splattered across his checks as he chewed threw his words. The same thing goes for Papyrus. Edge however was eating his food with a fork and knife, which was unconventual but the way he likes it. The three brothers were so busy enjoying their master piece they didn’t notice the rest of you not eating. 

“yah bro, good night,” Stretch exits the dinning room. Red gets up as well. Taking his plate to the sink and cleaning it off without a word. He manages to give you a wink and you can hear him flop down on your sofa, flicking on the TV in the other room. Maybe you could do the dishes and while you clean everyone can go to bed and you just need to put the pizza in then. That sounds like a good idea. 

“Well I’m going to clean up and then go to bed,” You stand as well and Sans stands up with you. 

“No I got it Frisk, why don’t you go get some rest. Your tired,” Sans takes you plate and goes around taking everyone else. Well there goes that plain. Your going to have to sneak out of your room later then. 

“Ok, good night guys,” You yawn and exit the kitchen as well. You peak your head into the living room and you notice Red isn’t any where in sight. Weird. You decided to investigate further. You peak your head over the sofa to see Red laid across it again. His eye sockets closed and relaxed. He notices you over him and his opens one socket to look at you.

“Hay sans is doing the dishes, how am I supposed to sneak down stairs later?” You whisper. 

“Ya don’t have to, come here” He unzips his jacket, patting his red shirt, “I’ll hide ya,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk doesn't know what she wants but everyone else does.
> 
> I suggest listening to "Dangerous Woman" from Ariana Grande 
> 
> https://youtu.be/TFrMDGfW_Sg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer then I thought. I hope none of you kill me after this chapter. See you at the end.

You’re on your back. You can hear your heart beating fast but you can hear his beating stronger. The faint red glow shining through his shirt was your only comfort as you’re surrounded by his body heat and heavy breathing. He whispers in your ear to stay quite but you’re finding it harder and harder to endure being underneath him. Your body would arch and his body would respond. His weight isn’t crushing you but the closeness is seducing you. You realize just how smaller you while being under him. His thick male physique dominating your womanly body. He grinds into your hip with his and all you can do is grip on tighter with your legs. You didn’t want to admit it but you felt so good being under him. You were quickly getting flustered. This wasn’t what you thought he meant when he said he was going to hide you. 

You were lying under Red who was stretched out on the sofa. He had tucked you away into his jacket. Resting on his elbows to let you breath threw the fur lined collar but his hip slouched inward between your legs and his feet kicked up as you protested that this was a white sofa. You didn’t know what to expect him to do when he grabbed you and pulling you down under him. As much as you would usually kick and scream, you were sure he wasn’t going to runt you right there on the sofa in front of all his brothers who would walk by. When he zipped you up into his jacket, you were a bit relieved but now you’re a bit turned on from being under him for so long. Something you would never say to him but you couldn’t deny to yourself. Anyone would be turned on, his body was warm, his voice was deep and his eye lights pierced into you when he occasionally looked down the front of his jacket to see how you were doing. 

This had been the longest and most unruly day of your life. Then there was the jokes.

“Kinda a sticky situation,” Red whispers.

“Red…” Ugh why you?

“Hay sweetheart, what’s the difference between ‘ooooh’ and ‘aaaah’? About three inches,” he snickered.

“Red, Stop…” you slap his chest with your hand, it not that the jokes weren’t funny, but you were on the wrong side of flustered already. 

“Jeez doll… Ya know ya strike me as a girl who only knows three words. Stop, Don’t, No. But I’m sure I’m the man who can make you say, No Don’t Stop!” He gives you a playful thrust of the hips and your lower body tingles. 

“You really think your PUNny don’t you?” You dig your fingers into his shirt, stimulating his ribs. You can hear him sharply inhale. 

“What ya don’t like it when I talk dirty ta ya?”

“Dirty? That’s not really good foreplay talk; Where’s the PUN in that,” now YOU were the joker. 

“Oh? Enlighten me, since you know all about having PUN,” He gives you another thrust and you make a disapproving sound. 

“I’m just not that kind of girl Red,” You huff.

“Yeah? Cuz ya legs are sure spread like one,” He gives you another thrust, this time hard enough to make the sofa squeak. If he keeps doing that you both were going to be caught or you were going to kill him. He wasn’t helping and he knew damn well what it was doing to your bodies’ natural response. How would he like it if you spend all your free time messing with him?

Then you had an epiphany. 

“Red, Do you know what Karma is?”

“No, what’s that some kind of weird sex thing? Cuz I’m willin to try,”

“No it’s not. It’s a what comes around goes around thing,” 

“So does that mean I’m goin and you’re CUMin?”

“Haha…No,” You shake your head before you find the underside of Red’s shirt and slid your hands in, you can feel him get nervous when you make it to his lower ribs. He leans away from you and you hook your fingers under his lower ribs, pulling him back. He lets out a painfully low groan. “What’s wrong Red? With the way you act I thought you liked fast women?” You raise a brow.

“o-ok Sweet hart you can stop now, I get it. I won’t make sex jokes anymore,”

“No I don’t think you do get it, you’re a man with a full deck but you don’t play your cards right. You may be on top of me, but I have the upper hand. My hands are free, yours aren’t,” You rack your finger nails down the inside of Red’s ribs and you hear him gasp. You keep dragging your hands up and down his rubs, hearing them shuffle like a deck in your hands; how ironic. While he is inebriated with your touch you find the hem to his shorts with your other hand, pulling at the draw string. “Tell me, do you have a King in here, or just a joker?” 

You can feel the blood fill your cheeks, as your hand caress over an unexpected phallus. You’re not sure if you’re even playing with him anymore as your bodies immediate response is secreting excitement. This shakes you with something you can only describe as wanting anticipation. You’re letting your body respond to the next moment, before your mind knows what it wants to do next. You wanted to teach him a lesson, and now you’re unsure that your intentions were pure. A conflict of what you want and need, do you want him or need to teach him to stop messing with you? You’re stiffening up the more you over think this and Red notices the painful blush on your cheeks. This makes him grin. Your hesitating and you can’t let him take the upper hand. 

“Well Sweet hart should we call that a royal flush or royal blush?” 

“No,” You look up to see his grin through the fur lined hoodie. Then you did something that good girls like you don’t do, you reach for your button and zipper. The sound of it rolling down surprises Red but not as much as your next move. Grabbing him fully and guiding his girth between the opening of your jeans and against your panties, just were the gap of your legs are; snapping your thighs shut around him. “But it could be a full house,”

Red is completely melted in your touch. Your fingers cursing the underside of his size, your fingers tingling with the sensation of the shape. You followed the length down and dip your hand between your thighs to feel the round of his head before coming back up again. His length was average, but his girth… It had weight, you wrapped your index and thub around it and sqezzed it hard, you estimated that you had about an inch of space between them. And you were able to tell from the thick throbbing vain that served as a land mark. All you could do was guess since you two were so close in the single jacket. Red was still on his elbows but he was hunched over on himself and you. Drooling down the crook of your neck, the place he was latching onto for mercy as you rubbed him raw. You were getting quite simulated as well. Red was brave enough to slowly slide himself in and out of your hand. The tip of his length rubbing your panties. You can’t believe your doing this, it’s been so long since you felt this excited. 

 

And It was going so well too… 

“Are you going to bed Red?” You could hear Sans voice over your head and you instantly hold your breath as Red stiffens and sink more into you to hide you. Shit, maybe you got carried away and forgot you were hiding.

“Naw I’m goin ta watch some human TV to calm me down first,” The vibrations of his deep voice radiated down into your skin, giving you goosebumps. You realizing quickly that you still have Red between your thighs and with him sinking further into you; pressure is building against your panties.

“I’d prefer you went to bed so I can make sure you don’t sneak into Frisk’s,” Sans sounded so dry with Red. Not like how he sounded with you, funny and alive. A little creepy but all the brothers were. 

“Ya really think I’d do somethin stupid like that?” Red laughs and your breast are squeezed by the expansion of his chest. His laugh was thick but had nervous undertones. Between your breast being squeezed and stimulation against your panties, you realized you have been holding your breath for a long time. Something was clearly building on the back of your exhale. A knot that was taking the life out of you; your going to moan. 

“I’ve seen you do stupider,” Sans huffed. 

“Yeah I’m sure ya have, but why are ya over hear bustin my chops for?”

“It’s just what I do little brother,” You can hear Sans sigh, his steps exiting the room. “Good night,” There is a long silence and neither of you move. You had to admit, you took things a bit further then you normally would ever go. You kind of don’t even know what got into you. This was just like the race track. Red had this funny way of just getting to you, cutting away the bullshit. Peeling back layers of who you build yourself up to be and exposing the wild girl underneath. That wild girl you killed a long time ago for your career. You wanted so desperately to be that girl, but you have responsibilities. Workers and their families depended on you to stay forced on your job, if you just stopped caring about the company your parents passed down. What would you have left of yourself? Would you be this girl right now? Even the proper girl that you have been raised to be is still a girl. You bite your lip.

You silently jump when you feel Red’s hand grab your hip. He had pulled his arm thought his jacket sleeve while you were thinking. His fingers claw down the front of your navel and you feel electrified till they leave. His hips lift, pulling himself away from you and his hand pulls the hem of his shorts back over before tightening the draw string. He’s stopping? Wait you weren’t actually going to have sex with him right? What does it matter if he stopped, its for the best. You’re not a wild girl; you weren’t going back to who you used to be.

“Y-ya ok?” Red rolls to his side, unzipping his jacket just enough for you to poke your head out. You gasp for air, pushing your hand in his face as the cold air hits your face, making it too hot to be close to him anymore. You feel the sweat cool on your face as fresh air fills your lungs with relief, but does nothing for the heat you still feel lingering in your mound.

“No, I’m burning up in here,” you exclaim as Red softly laughs while unzips the rest of the jacket and you go stumbling backwards off the sofa. You butt hitting the floor with a loud thump and your ass slightly exposed by your pants being a little pulled down. 

“shhh, ya wanna to get caught?” Red grinned with his finger to his mouth, his nervous eyes looking over you.

“No but I’m starting to think this was a bad idea, I don’t think boxed pizza was worth being on my back for you,” You stand, rubbing your rear for comfort before readjusting your pants and zipping them up. 

“Well ya right about one thing princess,” Red slides off the sofa, standing up. “So where were we?” Red goes to grab you but you side step him. 

“About to make that pizza,” You laugh, that was close. Red looked a bit disappointed and confused but shrugged it off. You’re a little surprised that Red didn’t fight you on it or go to grab you again; he just shrugs and follows behind you. 

You and Red tip toe to the kitchen and you set the oven to the temp on the box before sliding the pizza in. Even thought the box told you to pre heat you and Red didn’t want to wait. Red quietly raids your cabinets; pulling out the chips you bought earlier and a bottle of mustard. You have another idea, a nice night cap to get the body rested. After all that excitement you need to relax before you give into the humor of almost being runted on your white sofa. You pour yourself a modest glass of sherry before you both returned to the living room. You watch Red rip open the bag of plain chips, smearing mustard all over them before eating them. 

“Wow you like eating chips like that?” You gesture and take a sip of your wine, trying to lighten the mood by not bring up the subject of what just happened on that sofa. The wine your drinking is normal used for cooking; you kind of developed a taste for it as a normal drink. Normal people wouldn’t drink something so bitter and sweet but you liked Bitter and Sweet. It was kind of like Red in a way. You shake the thought out of your head, stop it. You don’t even like him remember? 

Then why do you go along with whatever he says? It was just a joke… it shouldn’t have been taken that far.

Bit what if you wanted to take it that far and maybe even farther? You felt the wild girl you once were stirring from a long slumber to set free. She was awake now and you’ve almost forgotten how to keep her controlled. ALMOST… you only have her by a finger.

“Yeah it’s tasty,” Red squeezes some mustard on a chip for you, handing it towards you. 

“No thanks, I’ll take a plain one,” You reach into the bag and get your own, you can feel Red’s eye lights staring into the side of your head as you lean over him to get a chip taking in the way he smells… you never noticed till now, even when under him how good he smells. His scent reminds you of hickory and burning cedar, a smell that takes you to a memory you can’t place. You were lingering, you knew it and he defiantly knew it but when you sit up to see his face he looks unbothered before he shrugs and eats the mustard smothered chip. How very coy in his own way.

“Yah know you act so stricked on yourself all the time, you really need to let lose,” He makes you a fresh mustard chip, this time with less mustard. “Live a little doll, I bet ya fun when your lose; I wish I knew” he winks in a very unconvincing way. You roll your eyes and raise a brow clearly not falling for that one.

“What do you know about my kind of fun,” You put your glass down; taking the chip, looking at it before stuffing it in your mouth, chewing fast and swallowing. The mustard left a burning taste on your tongue, bitter to the end. 

“I know that ya had fun teasing me like that, even if I don’t know why ya did it,” You open your mouth to explain yourself but Red doesn’t stop. “I also know you like excitement, but now I know you’re a woman who plays by her own terms,” 

”Red I was just playin-“ Red grabs your jaw to silences you. 

“Playin? Yeah I know. ya like playin with fire don’t ya?,” Red grins and your heart beat skips. Oh no, he is calling your inner bad girl out again and she’s ready to make a dash as soon as you drop your guard, but your dedicated to keeping her in this penitentiary. 

“Are you implying I like you burning me?” You can feel your knees shaking and your lips quivering. 

“Just as much as I like you pullin away,” 

You two share a long stare before Red throws the bag of chips down, grabbing you and pulling you close. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his waist. You feel his fingers dig into your hair and you lean back into his touch as he pulls you into his lap. You’re starting to feel that feeling again, that feeling deep inside you, growing. Just like in the car at the racetrack, just like when you first saw Sans. These two brothers have you experiencing this ghost feeling of something you don’t fully understand. It’s strong; it turns in your gut and makes you want to throw up. You think about Sans gentle touch for a second and then you think about how rough Red’s is as his fingers dig into your hair and sides. He is thrusting back up against your body and you can’t help your self but to spread your legs wider to feel his full thrust towards your core sending shocks of preemptive pleasure and swirling butterflies into your stomach. That moan from early on the back of your breath returning and you hum your way through it. His eye lights staring straight into your eyes, then you realize. The feeling your feeling is attraction. 

You lean in, your face blushed, your lips parted. Can skeletons kiss? Can they make out? You knew they could do something because that building throb was pressing against you again. You wanted to know, you wanted to feel what Red had been claiming all day. You felt her ready herself and she knew you couldn’t argue with her in the mirror anymore. Normal you were the only one to ask and answer but now you were getting a different response; hearing a different voice. Your determination is shattering like that mirror every time she speaks. She is breaking free and there is nothing you can do to stop her. She is now your reality and you are merely the reflection. You now know you couldn’t fight the girl on the other side. She had all the power and you had none. It was her time to shine. She wanted to feel how good Red promised her. You couldn’t deny it either; bad boys always taste so good. 

You feel Red’s sharp teeth against your lips, smooth but some what satisfying. His jaw was like porcelain but with a warmth only the living could possess. The feeling only grew when he parted your mouth by opening his, another surprise touched your lips. You pull back a bit, staring at the glowing red tongue swaying around in his open grin.

“Is that?” your out of breath and your question is a shocked one. 

“Magic?” He chuckles and pulls you back into a kiss; he couldn’t really kiss you but he could definitely use that tongue of his. The glowing red tongue parting your lips and slid in; You’re enraptured by the simulation. Electric pulsing against your tongue and a euphoric sensation of tingles in your mouth prompted you not to stop. His tongue is a lot bigger then yours, almost filling your mouth painfully. He tastes like those damn chips with mustard but another bitter taste under that; then something sweet. Like dark sweet cherries; rich with flavor but with an acidic after bite. Red groans into your mouth which sends a rush over your body. You didn’t realize it but you were digging your nails into the back of Red’s skull and his bony fingers into your hips. The moment seemed to last forever and then the oven timer went off. 

You both freeze, knowing that if you let it keep beeping that someone would wake up and notice. 

“I um…I’m going to go turn that off and pull the pizza out,” You awkwardly pop up before Red could protest; he could probably just turn it off with that magic of his but it didn’t stop you from grabbing your glass of wine and scurrying to the kitchen as fast as you can. 

You chug your glass of wine and almost slam your glass down. You brush your fingers over you lips, you could still feeling the tingles of his touch on them. Remembering that taste of dark cherries… does all of his magic taste like that? You gulp back your suddenly dry throat while thinking about the glow you noticed coming from his shorts when you popped up. His dick was magic too? Auh! You sink down onto the counter top, your head forward into your hands. You want this, don’t get cold feet now. You couldn’t avoid the fact that he was hard and you were wet…well really you’re soaking. You can’t remember the last time you were this drenched. 

Now when you think about the way he looks at you; his wide drooling grin, your heart flutters. You just haven’t met anyone who simulated you like this. He is challenging, he is forward, he isn’t afraid to tell you what he wants. All the touching and how blunt he can be in the moment. You lick your lips. The ghosting tingles of his tongue was your only comfort. You could even identify that bitter taste, it was his gold tooth. You spring to life with new vigor, gloving up to grab the pizza from the oven. After all the time you put into making yourself respectable, it only takes one guy that you only met today to unravel years of meditation and restraint. And you… you are ok with that.

“getting a snack?”

You nearly drop your pizza and turn to see Stretch in his track pants and a gray tank top. He was leaning against the fridge and you’re worried; how long was he there? You notice the sucker in his mouth again, this time a honey colored glowing tongue holding it in place. You suddenly feel really sweaty, you must look it too because Stretch looks surprised for a moment and then amused. He pulls the sucker out, his tongue hanging there for a moment, oh my god it was pierced. You could clearly see three golden studs running down the center before he licks his back pair of fangs; retreating his tongue back behind his teeth. He winks and you feel dizzy. Remembering how soaked you still are but playing it cool so as to not arise suspicion to your tryst. 

“Um… yeah,” You place the pizza down, turning your back to him so he couldn’t see your face. You took off the gloves and start cutting the pizza into slices; hurrying to get out of Stretch’s presents. At least you knew what Red’s end goal was; and with the way Stretch was sending you confusing signals you were better off in the living room. Out of the pot and into the skillet right?

“Me too,” Stretch leans quit literally over you, pressing his hips against your backside, pinning you against the counter. You bite your lip so hard you think you drew blood. You grab the counter to steady yourself as he doesn’t make it easy on you. His boney hips grinding into your rear, at lest you didn’t feel any bulge. You’re holding still, visibly shaking and trying to stay patient. You watch threw your sweaty bangs as Stretch let his hand lingering over the hot steaming pizza, like he was going to pick a slice. His hand the only thing you can really see, swaying like a grandfather clock. Then you feel his breath on the back of your neck. His hand grabbing the back of your neck like you were a dog. “I think you’ll be tastily enough.” You suddenly feel wet sliding up the back of your neck. You can feel the heat of his tongue and the hardness of the studs rippling on the back of your neck. Till he stops abruptly half way up.

He is playing right? Like before? You’re stuck in the moment, unsure what the next will bring.

“Hmm I see you’re not alone down here,” He pulls away, picking his slice and you can hear him lean back on the fridge. The bottles of oil on the top of the fridge shaking, Shaking like you still are. This didn’t feel right, even with you trying to convince yourself you were safe and Red was in the other room if you needed him. “You reek of my brother,” his voice is pointed, like he is actually mad at you. 

“I what?” You turn and he’s gone. You look back at the pizza, a slice missing.

I smell like Red?  
You calm your nerves, exhaling slowly. You grab a plate, placing a couple slices on it and fill your glass again. These skeletons really know how to come off creepy. Stretch seemed fine in the car and on the sofa. But why was he acting like that. You can’t really find words to explain it but you were a bit scared. Thank god you smell like Red, if that was even a thing? You didn’t quite know where that was going. 

You look at the doorway to the living room, the walls flashing blue and other colors from the TV. Will you both pick back up were you started? Your heart wildly flutters again, biting your lip for resolve. It wasn’t smart what you did, letting yourself lose on him. You don’t even know him but… you like him.

You hold your breath and stumble back in the living room. You notice Red is actually sitting up straight and respecting your white sofa. He looks a bit sweaty and you can see glowing red perspiration on the back of his skull. He’s nervous? That was actually kind of relieving to see him unnerved like you. He is trying to keep his eye lights on the TV but they are clearly flickering at you to gage your face as well. You shying giggle and his face brighten up.

“What?” Red’s face blushes red and you hand him the plate. 

“Nothing, you’re just cute, even when you try to be so tough,” You sit down next to him, placing down your glass and putting your hand on his. He jumps a little, clearly surprised as much as you are. “ Red, I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy myself,” his nervous face breaks and he goes to grab you but you put your hand up defensively for him to stop. “But… Can we take what ever this is, slowly please? We’ve barely known each other a day, and its not like I have experiences with monster men,” 

You can see him thinking it over in his head, the gears silently turning. 

“I.. I can dig that,” He leans in and presses against your lips again. Something that resemble a quick kiss. “So what does that make us then doll?”

“Us?” You think about it. “How about secret delinquent buddies, we can do this one night a week. Take it slow? Get to know each other but I need to ask you to be discreet around your brothers” 

“Sure sweet hard but I want it every night,” He kisses you again, your cheeks tingling.

“Two nights,” You hold up your fingers.

“Five nights,” Red insists. 

“One night,” You cross your arms.

“Wait! Why did it go backwards?”

“Because you’re pushing it,” You laugh.

“Fine! One night,” He pulls you close so you can lie against him, tucking you under his arm. You blush; this… this is kind of nice. 

“Three nights,” You grin; biting your thumb, giggling a bit. 

“I don’t think ya know how to bargain do ya sweet hart?” Red leans into kiss the back of your head but stops short. “…hay where you alone in the kitchen?” 

Should you lie? Or Should you tell him about Stretch almost fucking you into the counter. 

“Yeah, why?” Your sweating again. 

“hmmm thought I smelled my brother on ya,” You feel him shrug and you both actually start watching the TV till you both were done eating and were now sleepy. The two of you sneak up stairs and just like Red said he would, he picked the room next to yours. You say your good nights as you close your bedroom door. You take a running start, jumping onto your bed like a high school girl. Screaming into your pillow. What was he doing to you?

This feeling in your heart, he makes you feel so dangerous and so alive.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning was an interesting one. It started with you over sleeping, and then you noticed that all the hot water was gone in the shower. After taking the coldest shower of your life, it took you an extra thirty minutes to fine anything. Keys, phone, wallet; everything was a struggle to find. 

When you finally got downstairs you were surprised to find most of the brothers, awake, clean and eating breakfast. Well you told them to help themselves, this was their home now after all. But damn all of them had to shower this morning? 

Sans was still eating. Papyrus and Blueberry were playing some kind of board game you forgot you had. Edge was reading and Red was destroying fruit. You franticly look around, no Stretch… well that’s good. After taking note of each brother you let your eye rest on Red again, you blush. Everything from last night came flooding back to you. You didn’t forget or anything but being late made you forget about having to face Red this morning. Thinking about your intimate tryst last night makes your heart race. You completely see him in a different light now, you want him to come over to you and grab you. Touch you like he did last night, whisper dirty things in your ear and sexually peek your interest…. Among other things. When Red spots you, his grin widens and your face gets redder. You bite your lip, waiting for his shit eating grin to subside. You get a quick look of that gold tooth of his and you remember the taste of his mouth and the fact you can’t taste him right now in front of all the other brothers. 

Stop smiling at me you jackass!  
You make sure no one is looking and flip Red the finger to get him to stop grinning before grabbing a apple off the table next to Sans. Red’s eye lights flicker defensively till you smile, letting him know it’s a joke. He realizes it and winks before going back to whatever the hell he was doing to that fruit. 

“Hay kiddo good morning,” Sans raises his coffee cup towards you and all the bubbles that were in your stomach popped all that once. You had completely forgot that Sans likes you and didn’t like Red. Not only would it hurt him if he found out, it would some what hurt yourself. You were too busy having fun that you over looked a big detail to your tryst. You’re still unsure of your feelings. That inner struggle you had over came last night, ended up not in your favor. 

“You really know to so sleep in. I mean they call me lazy but you-“ Sans stop cold mid way through his sentence. His sockets going blank for a moment before snapping his neck towards Red. You’re a bit speechless and you call tell Red is deliberately not looking at Sans. The red sweat building on the back of his skull. What’s going on here?

“Yeah! I was pretty lazy this morning,” You try to get Sans attention and it worked. He calmly turned his head back at you, his carefree look back on his face. 

“Oh? Stay up late?” 

“N-no,” You wave off. “I do have a habit of sleeping like the dead, let’s just say I was bone tired,” Sans eyes squints and you just grin threw it till he breaks the eye contact first. You’re instantly relived when he does. He takes a gulp of his coffee, you notice that even though he had his soul back he wasn’t using a tongue like Red or Stretch do all the time. You wonder if he doesn’t like having a tongue or if you just missed him using it. 

“I guess all that excitement yesterday really tuckered you out kiddo?” His grin looks dry and his sockets a little lazier then normal. His facial expression screams ‘I don’t believe you’

“E-Excitement?” You gulp back, oh crap did he see you two last night!? He must of, some how he knows. He is just waiting for you to admit it.

“Yeah, it’s not every day you bring home 6 skeletons right? You know, unless you’re very dedicated to Halloween?” Sans laughs and you try to relax. Ok, so he doesn’t know? 

“How did you sleep Sans?”

“Oh I’ve always been a light sleeper. My preferred place to sleep is a chandelier,” Sans wink and it takes you a moment to realize it’s a pun. “What’s wrong kid? Don’t have a funny bone?”

“No, he’s right here,” You run your fingers on the back of Sans’ skull lightly. Two things happened, Sans froze and Red appeared at your side faster then a blink, grabbed your hand away from Sans. 

“Hay sweet hart, hate to get HANDSY with yah but Sans on the other hand can’t stand touching,” Red doesn’t dwell on keeping your wrist captive and lets go, taking his seat again next to Sans.

Touching? But what about in the office the other day? He was perfectly happy to touch you and be touched in return. You turn your head to see the other brothers staring and you feel left out. You actually felt like you weren’t welcomed in your own kitchen. Your fearing this conversation isn’t going anywhere and just making you uncomfortable and even more late.

“I have to go to work now! I’m already late!” You shout, announcing it to the room. 

You turn your heals and head straight to the door, You didn’t mean to but Panic ensued. 

“CAN I GO WITH YOU FRISK?” Blueberry quickly latches onto your arm, not letting go. 

“Um well I’m not sure… I” You try to walk towards the door and away from Sans as Blueberry sank around your leg. 

“PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE YOUR WORK! I BET ITS ONE OF THOSE REALLY BIG BUILDINGS LIKE WE SAW COMING HERE,”

“A skyscraper? Well you’re not wrong but I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’m in a hurry,” You watch as Papyrus throws himself at the door. Blocking it, your jaw drops.

“IF BLUEBERRY IS GOING I MUST GO TOO!” Papyrus shouts.

“But I didn’t say anyone was going…” 

Then Edge approaches you as well, calmly and you think he is about to pull Blueberry off till he crosses his arms and demands to go as well. Throwing his own little silent fit. You look over to Red who is laughing and Sans who looks little smug, like you deserve it. 

“….Help?” You pled with Sans but he shakes his head no. Papyrus latches onto your arm that Blueberry switched for a leg.

“I can’t help you there kiddo, looks like you have to take them,” Sans takes a bite of his eggs, you watch them disappear into his mouth, still no tongue?

“Uhhh Fine, I’ll text Ralph,” You pull out your phone, texting Ralph. Red immediately stops laughing. 

“Wait if their goin I want ta go to!” He jumps up, grabbing onto your other free arm. Then you hear Sans slam down his coffee. You gulp. 

“If he is going, I’m going,” Sans stands as well, his grin was dark.

“Fine, you can all come. Does anyone want to go get Stretch?”

“Naw, I’ll stay,” You hear Stretch call from the living room. Oh you really did sleep in didn’t you? 

\------------------------------------------

It’s a good thing you own this company because everyone knew better not to stare when you walked in with 5 skeletons. You sat them down in the waiting room by your office and begged your assistant to watch after them while you were in your meeting. Sans on the other hand refused to sit and wait. He insisted he should be at your side all day. You laughed it off when he said it in the van on the way here but apparently it wasn’t a joke. While you couldn’t touch him, it certainly felt like you were joined at the hip. It didn’t help that he was acting a bit weird himself and you noticed lingering looks from him out the corner of your peripheral. It wasn’t just him though; office workers deliberately trying to not look at your personal stalker at your side. It even made the smallest task of posting notices in the break rooms a thrilling game of ‘if you stare your fired’. Most people were losing too. Now even though it wasn’t your joke to post flyer for the semiannual company picnic, it felt it was an honest contribution to your work place. It wasn’t like you really earn this position, you were more like born into it. You tired your hardest to seem like a normal person to your coworkers and even despised the idea of calling them employees. You didn’t see them so much as under you because of your position but more like they were in fact your superiors. They did all the work, ran the company, they were the company. You respected this people, they worked hard to be here. All you wanted to do was make sure they were content with your performance as their boss. You didn’t want to be one of those stuck up little shits that your parents friends raised. 

As for the meeting, it was another one that you really didn’t need to be at. Usually they are important; talking about budget, planning and build sights but this one was over climbing shares in the company. Something you already knew about. It was really numbingly painful having to sit threw the boredom. You let your mind wonder till the meeting was over. After you dismissed the board, you were the first one out of the room. Sans was perched against the wall, just were you left him. His arms folded and his sockets closed. He seemed uninterested in what you do at your job. Not at all like the other brothers who had asked you a million and one questions on the car ride here. Sans in fact seemed more interested in you, he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was staring now. You finished the quick work day with congratulating a girl from accounting on the news of her pregnancy, of which everyone in the office was talking about.

Sans asked you what pregnancy was? You were a little taken back by this since Monster had to reproduce. You asked him how monster have kids and he said it was a soul thing, it also apparently was a quick thing and you didn’t need to have sex to reproduce at all. Sex was more of a sensual thing, not a necessity to give life. Sans face turns a adorable shade of blue while he spoke. He was quite bashful to talk about it but he seemed like the subject was weighing on his mind. Something he put a lot of thought into. Maybe he wanted to have a kid with that Chara girl? You also asked him how they give birth then and he said, the kid would just appear. You can’t quite wrap your mind around it and you kind of laugh that the thought of ‘poof’ there it is, ‘I made that’. Sans isn’t quite as amused and asks you how did humans do it then? After describing the lest then comfortable conversation you wish you had the foresight of waiting till you two were alone in the elevator, you then explain that it’s a 9 month incubation period in the womb of the female. Sans being enthralled and at the same time bewildered of all the work that went into human babies felt a new appreciation for the celebration of the women in accounting. “jeez all that for one baby? you humans are like nice cars with bad gas mileage.”

“What do you mean?” You laugh. 

“All that time and work for one baby?” 

“Your telling me, and most of the time it’s a accident,” You step out of the elevator and you notice Sans petrified, still inside the elevator. 

“Y-your joking?” 

“Nope, happens all the time,” you put dryly. 

“You humans are reckless…” Sans tone seems a little disappointed and he steps out of the elevator and stands at your side again.

“What accidents don’t happen with you monsters?”

“No, a child is a work of love and soul bonding. A child is never an accident but a purpose of love created by the parents,” 

You two drop the conversation and go back to silence. You round the corner to your waiting room lobby and you heart skins when you notice the entire lot of brothers are gone. 

“Erica, what happened?” You slump into your business blouse and pencil skirt, your heels feeling like lead. Some small part of you was actually relieved and the other part scared. 

“Tom took them all down stairs to the cafeteria, they were hungry,” 

“All of them?” You questioned since you they all just had breakfast.

“Well no, just a small blue one,”

Good enough answer for you. 

“Ok, well when they are done send them to my office, I’ll be in there with Sans,”

 

You both step into your very overly large and gaudy office. Man, you really hate how your mom wouldn’t let you redecorate it. . She wanted so unnecessarily big and flashy like one of those Hollywood movies. Who even needed an office this big? You would tear it down and build move smaller offices for more room for the staff but your mom would blow a gasket. You step through the thresh hold and Sans makes a bee line to your liquor cabinet. You’re a bit embarrassed, you like keeping your drinking a secret and it was definitely not like you put it there but your mom didn’t have that kind of shame. 

Sans doesn’t keep close to you anymore, instead he starts invading your privacy. You shuffle towards the cabinet, looking over his shoulders at the photos above your bar. He seems fixed one photo of you in overalls and nothing else. Your in a mud puddle looking up and drawing something with a stick; your hair was chopped like a over grown bowl cut, covering your eyes. You were mostly covered in dirt and your expression blank. A prized photo that your mother liked to hold over your head. 

“Yeah that’s me, ugly little shit huh?” You snicker. San’s doesn’t say anything, so you continue.  
“My mother left me alone with this up and coming French hair dresser. Problem was I didn’t speak French and he thought I was a boy,” still no reaction. It seemed like sans clingy demeanor had dissipated, but the air around him became stale and stagnant. Something was obviously weighing on his mind. Maybe it was the reason he followed you around all day giving you strange looks. You didn’t want to admit it but maybe he was trying to feel you out; to see if you had something to hide. You were sure it was about you and Red but you weren’t about to admit to something that wasn’t his business.

“Sans?” You go to rest your hand on his shoulder but your hand never makes it. Instead you feel a heavy sinking feeling bottoming out your body before you’re hurled up and onto the bar; ass to counter. The unknown force causing your legs to part and in turn forcing your overly tight pencil skirt to snap up over your hips; bunching into your blouse. You immediately regretted your choice in panties this morning… as in none since you were in a rush. Adrenaline has your heart beat pumping in your ears, you hesitate to cover yourself, and notice the same face of uncertainty and hesitation on Sans as well. It’s like he didn’t expect your skirt to slide up and get the full show. You mimic his body language but also try to bend your knees to cover yourself full. Sans may be hesitating but he doesn’t hold back from asserting his presence between your thighs to keep you from closing them. The moment seems to last a lifetime as your both face to face in a moment where its anybodies move. If this was Red, you would be confident enough to let this happen but with Sans this was new territory and unexpected to say the least. You don’t know why but the moment reminded you of the way Stretch had acted last night; aloof. 

“Frisk?... Do you like my brother Red?” Sans breaks the silence, you finally notice his eyes, they are struck with pain. 

“Well yes, but I like all of you,” You try to choose your words wisely but that doesn’t satisfy Sans. 

“No I mean, do you want to be with my brother?” Sans eye lights dart to the floor. He looks afraid almost which sends a painful ping into your heart. You suddenly remembered why you bought him. Before you knew he had brothers. He was so mysterious, so interesting. He left you bewildered, breathless. You remember your epiphany you had last night. You remember how you recognized the feeling you got when you looked at Sans for the first time. Attraction, You’re attracted to him. You can’t help yourself, your hands move on their own. You touch him, sliding your fingers up his collar bones showing through his white shirt. Your fingers working over his vertebrae, he shivers at your touch and leans into you. He’s not going to fight what he wants. His head rests against your chest, his hot breath breathing down your blouse. You massage your hands into the back of his skull, his hands dropping to your inner thighs, thumbing small tight patient circles into them. He seemed to melt into your touch, you felt guilty almost. He was a puddle in your hands; all he wanted you to do WAS touch him, despite Red’s warning. 

“Sans… I” You try to speak and he breaks from your touch, remembering why he had cornered you. 

“If you want to be with him, I’ll understand. Just tell me to back off and I will,” Sans lets go of you, pulling back slowly. Disgusted with himself that he had lost control and touched you without your consent. He was just giving up?

You don’t let go of him thought, instead you pull him closer. Your lips inches away from his. Predicable Frisk, rational frisk, safe frisk never breaks the rules. Never lives a little. Never does anything without thinking about it first. Doesn’t lie, doesn’t steal, doesn’t sleep around. Safe Frisk.

“Kiss me,” Sans sockets go wide at your request. His shakey hands returning to your body. His fingers wrapping in your hair. You close your eyes, you part your lips. You want to taste his magic. You want him to pull you close and tight. But it never came. 

You feel his hands leave your body and you open your eyes to see you’re alone in your office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? You mad? Well that's a lot to take in all at once? I hope I some what answered your questions from the last chapter and satisfied some ships. 
> 
> There wasn't any smut in this chapter until my drunk husband threw a fit. Also Chara will be in the next chapter. I had to cut this one in half. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Be gentle...


End file.
